License to Kill
by maddyrose99
Summary: Clary was a happy girl until her father Valentine killed her mother when she was five. Now, twelve years later she is hunting down the man who tore apart her family. Clary had vowed to herself to never let her secret be discovered but when Jace Lightwood comes into her life she finds out they have a lot in common. The closer Clary gets to Jace the harder it is keep her secret safe.
1. Chapter 1

Clarissa Fairchild age 6  
_"Jocelyn! I want my daughter! Give her to me," My eyes widened and I looked at my pale mother._

_I opened my mouth to talk but mummy shook her head frantically and shouted, " shes not here Valentine. I sent her to Luke's bookshop. Leave me ALONE!"_

_I heard a laugh behind the closed door and then heard the deep voice of my father, " I already have men surrounding Luke's bookshop, she isn't there. Give her to me Jocelyn."_  
_Mummy was screaming a lot of very naughty words while taking my hands and leading me away from the door. She went quiet and took me to my room. She left the door open and she took out clothes, photos and my sketch book and pencils. She grabbed the blue sapphire necklace around her neck and brought it over her head and dropped it over my head. Then, she stuffed all my things into my favourite Dora the Explorer bag and put it on my shoulders._

_She looked me in the eyes and said, " Clary, I need you to climb down the fire escape. Go to Madeleine's house ok? You'll be safe there."_

_She pulled me into a hug and kissed both my cheeks, "I love you Clary."_

_I saw something in the hallway and a man appeared in the doorway holding a gun that was pointed at mummy's head._

_The man grinned at me and said, " Sorry to ruin the lovely mother daughter moment but i do believe that we have to leave now. Clarissa darling come here to daddy, I won't hurt you." He took one hand off the gun and opened it for me to come to him. I shook my head and grabbed mummy around the waist and pressed my head against her back._  
_"Clary, go!" Mummy was shouting again and she looked scared._

_The mans lips pressed into annoyed lines and he said, "But Jocelyn, do you really think it is good to be sending our daughter to a dead persons house? That just shows me what such a terrible parent you can be."_

_"NO!" My mother collapsed onto the floor, and screamed at the man again, "She didn't do anything and YOU KILLED HER !"_

_The man took hold of the gun with both hands and pointed it at mummy's head again, he smiled a devilish smile and said with a overly bored voice, "This is boring me Jocelyn, stop stalling. You have ten seconds to hand the girl over or I will kill you and take her from your dead corpse."_

_Mummy turned to me and grabbed my shoulders and said in a low voice, "The lady downstairs has called the police clary, I need you to jump out the window and run. Run to Luke's bookshop or Amitis', I'll meet you there. I love you."_

_I nodded and turned to the window and ran, I jumped onto the window sill and looked down._

_BANG!_

_I whipped back around and saw my mummy crumple onto the ground with blood running down her chest. I started to scream and I saw her mouth 'run' before the light left her eyes._

_I forgot about the ladder and jumped out the window. I landed and rolled a bit, causing me to scratch my arms and legs. I got up and sprinted away from the apartment house and towards the forest that was behind the house._

Chapter One (11 years later: age 17)  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

I smiled to myself and looked at my target. Two in the brain and one in the heart, perfect shots too. I reloaded and pointed the gun at a different target just as I hear a chuckle behind me, I spin around and point the gun at the intruder.

It's Luke with his hands up looking at me with a proud grin on his face. "Wow, you've gotten better at this." He said gesturing to all the targets spaced out around the training room.

I lowered the gun and grinned, "You know you say that every day."

He lowered his hands scratched the back of his neck and said, "I have to stay at the shop until around twelve tonight so I wont be able to train with you tonight, is that ok?"  
I nodded and went over and kissed his cheek and said, "Thats fine, I'll pick up Demon and Phantom from the assessment tonight and do some training with them."

Demon and Phantom are my two dogs that Luke got me for my 7th birthday, they are both Great Danes and are absolutely adorable when they want to be. Demon is a gingery sort of colour with black eyes, Demon is the over protective one of the pair and will more often then not attack anyone who makes me uncomfortable. Phantom has dark smokey grey fur with strange electric blue eyes, he was a softie at time but he also has the same ability of attacking anyone who makes me uncomfortable. The reason I had to pick them up from their assessment was because, like me, they were both trained to quickly and painlessly kill a human being. After around a year of not getting any trace of my fathers whereabouts, Luke got a little paranoid and decided to get me two guard dogs, that would make perfect family dogs as well.

After I packed away all of my training equipment and we both said our goodbyes I left the training room. I walked through a series of hallways, up a slope, through the door and into the forest. The training room was half underground and in the middle of the forest where only Luke, the FBI and I know the whereabouts. I found the dirt bike that I had ridden here on and got on it.

I rode away from the training room and towards the house that Luke and I share. It was just out of New York near the forest. I arrived at the house and drove up the drive way and parked my bike in the garage. I quickly went upstairs to where my room was and got out clothes to change into after my shower. I turned on the shower and got in.

I put on my black skinny jeans, dark blue camisole and my dark blue see-through long sleeved top. I went to my jewellery box and got out my blue sapphire pendant my mother gave me, before she was murdered and my silver hoop earrings. Lastly, I put on some mascara and pink lip gloss. I went to my mirror and grabbed my hair brush and started to brush out my half dry hair and put up in a messy pony tail.  
Looking at myself in the mirror I see a young looking girl who was only around 5 foot 4", she had fiery red hair, bright emerald green eyes, full lips and pale porcelain skin with a light dust of freckles across her cheeks and nose. The only thing that could give away the traumatising past was the slightest hard glint in her eyes. _If my mother hadn't been kille-_, I stopped myself before I thought about it any more, bring back bad memories wasn't going to help me.

I shook my head to clear all of those thoughts and put on a fake smile to myself in the mirror. I turned and looked at the time: 7:20. I had around twenty minutes to get to school and it normally takes fifteen minutes or so to get to school. I walked out of my room grabbing my bag, phone, purse and a dark blue pair of flats on the way and jogged down the stairs. I passed the lounge room, one of the bathrooms, the guest room and the laundry before I made it to the kitchen.

As I walked through the kitchen I grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school. I jogged into the garage and grabbed my car keys off the wall, slid into the car, pulled out of the garage and drove down the driveway looking back at the house as I did.

Mine and Luke's house is an older type of house, it is a two story house with a front porch and balcony, up stairs there is mine and Luke's bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, a small training room and a spare room; which I use as a painting room. Down stairs there is the kitchen, a spare guest room, a lounge room and another bathroom. It wasn't a very big house but it was big enough for me and Luke.

When I got to the school I parked and slid out bringing my bag with me. I looked around the front of the school until I spotted a familiar figure standing under the tree just outside the office. I grinned to no one in particular and made my way over to Simon. Simon and I have been friends since I had defended him in front a group of bullies when we were seven, practically a year after my mother died. He knows everything about me.  
I walked around him in a big circle so he didn't see me and went behind him. I walked silently up to him and jumped on his back, wrapping my hands around his neck; like he was giving me a piggy back and shouted in his ear, "Boo!"

He jumped and shook himself to get rid of me, I landed on my feet and walked around him while he was saying, " Let me guess, that was your way of saying hi in the morning to someone who hasn't had their coffee yet. Nice going Cat."

I smiled at the nick name that he had made up for me four years ago, he called me that sometimes because I was as stealthy as a cat. Apparently I walked with a cat like grace that no one could explain and sometimes he compared me to a pixie.

I grinned started to walk into the school with him following me. We were arguing about which game was better COD Black Ops or Modern Warfare until we were interrupted by my other friend Maia. She was grinning, clapping and jumping up and down, something she only did if she was very excited. Simon took that as his cue to leave and left with me glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"OMG! Have you heard about the new kids starting today? Theres a boy and a girl. Oh we just have to be best friends!" She paused to catch her breath as she was talking very fast and continued, "I already know all about them of course. The girl is Isabelle Lightwood, she is tall and looks like a model, black hair, dark eyes, pale skin. And her adoptive brother Jace Lightwood is absolutely yummy! He's the golden god with golde-"

I couldn't take any more of her chatter so I stopped her and said, "Look, Maia I really am interested in what your saying, but first class has nearly started and Simons already taken off on me and I haven't even gone to my locker yet so I really have to go. Bye." I quickly gave her an awkward hug and left before she could say another word.

I continued down the hall towards my locker, but was stopped when I heard heels clicking towards me, at a fast pace, to the right of me with someone next to them. I could also tell that they were coming straight to me, I kept walking straight to my locker. I got to my locker opened and the bell rang, I cursed loudly and thought, _great! now I have to go to calculus where the grumpy ass teacher is._

"Hello?" A voice said behind me.

I spun around and looked at the people standing behind me, the girl had long jet black hair and black-brown eyes. She looked like the sort of girl who should be on the runway not walking through school corridors and she was tall. She was wearing skinny jeans, heels and a simple red tank top, not to mention her perfect makeup.

The boy was I'm pretty sure a runaway god. He had golden hair and golden eyes, he definitely had muscles and he had the aura around him that said he knew he was good looking. To be honest there weren't many words to describe him, he was like a ray of sunlight.

Turning back to the girl I said, "Can I help you with something?"

Blondie opened his mouth to talk but the girl stopped him and said, "Yes please. I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy and this is my brother Jace, we're new here and I was just wondering if you could show us where our first class was?"

I smiled and said, "I'd be glad to, I'm Clarissa by the way. Whats your first class?"

Isabelle was about to talk when Blondie interrupted her and said, "Do you have something shorter because you know, Cla-ris-sa _is_ a lot to say."

He had a smirk on his face and I could immediately tell that he was full of himself and over confident, I decided to play along and turned back to my locker grabbing out what I needed and said, "Well my friends call me Clary," pausing I pointed to Izzy, "You can be my friend." I pointed to Blondie and said, "You on the other hand..."

I trailed off and looked dreamily at him and walking closer to him I trailed my hands down his chest and back up again. I saw him smirk even more so I stopped my little game, pushed him away from me and said, "Can stay the hell away from me."

I smiled sweetly and went down the hall with Izzy following me, laughing and Blondie staring after me with his mouth open slightly.

"If its alright with you, we can compare timetables and see if we have any classes together." I paused and then yelled over my shoulder to the still unmoving Jace, "Hurry up Goldie Locks or you'll be late for class.

Izzy handed me her timetable which looked like this:

1st Maths Mr. Starkweather 125D  
2nd Art Ms. Fey 145F  
3rd Music Mr. Trolor 120D  
4th Biology Mrs. Zeanelle 154D  
Lunch  
5th Drama Mr. Haste 144F  
6th French Mrs. Treaser 155D

We made to class with Blondie behind us, looking at Izzy's schedule on the way here we saw that she had first second third fourth and lunch with me. Unfortunately I have all the same classes with Jace. When we walked into the classroom my least favourite teacher Mr. Starkweather was practically going to burst with anger. I hadn't even taken one step into the classroom when he started yelling at me.

"Where have you been Clarissa, Always turning up late and you expect me to do nothing about it! Well that is not going to happe-"

I cut him off and said sweetly, "But Mr. Starkweather, I was just showing these new students to their class. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

Mr. Starkweather looked taken back for a second but quickly told me tosit and be quiet then turned to address Blondie and Izzy, "introduce yourself and be snappy about it, oh and I suggest you stay away from Clarissa."

Isabelle introduced herself first and I could practically see about every boy drooling on their desks, then it was Blondie's turn and every girl apart from me puffed out their chests and batted their eyelashes in his direction. I rolled my eyes and skipped to my usual seat that I had been assigned to at the back, in the corner far away from everyone. I dropped my books onto my desk and prepared myself for another boring math class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the people who are bothering to read this. I just gotta say, I never really expected anyone to really like this story so thank you to everyone who read my last chapter. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I quickly skimmed through it because I really wanted to get this up.**

**I forgot to add the disclaimer in the other chapter so here it is. Everythin belongs to Cassandra Clare, I just own the plot point**.

Chapter Two  
After math, art music and biology passed pretty quickly. I mainly talked to Izzy and annoyed the hell out of all the teachers apart from Ms Fey, the art teacher. I sorta had a favouritism going on with Ms Fey, shes in her middle twenties and she doesn't sympathise me. She understands me. When I draw, I normally draw stuff that I feel and my memories. With some of the drawings I've done, most of the teachers at this school think I should go to therapy and I don't blame them either. I don't feel happy a lot of the time and normally results in drawings that are rather depressing.

Like today in art I drew one of my memories:

We walked into the class and I sat at one of the easels that were set up, personally I prefer pencil drawings but painting was alright. Izzy sat next to me and immediately started up a conversation that I eventually blocked out, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I really don't want to listen to a half hour one sided conversations on whether knee high boots were better than ankle boots.

I picked up my paint brush and started the rhythmic strokes of a dull grey for the background, I continued painting with white, black and all shades of greys and eventually I blocked out everything out apart from me and the painting. When I was finished I set my paint brush and looked at my painting.

It was a grave yard that had numerous grave stones that were all blurred out apart from the one in the middle of the painting. In the middle was a girl who was on her knees with a bunch of flowers in one of her hands, the other was placed over the name on the grave stone. There were puddles of water around the girl and her clothes and hair looked like they were drenched. Evan though you could not see the girls face you could almost tell that the girl had tears flowing down her cheeks.

I realised that the girl was me.

I snapped my head to the side when I heard Izzy gasp and her voice tinted with admiration voice saying, "Clary! This is amazing! How do you paint like that?"

I blushed a little and shrugged.

I jumped as a masculine voice said behind me, "That is actually pretty good."

I turned and saw Jace behind me, I blushed again and thought, _what's the matter with you Clary? You never blush._

I just shrugged again and said in an indifferent tone, "I got the talent from my mother."  
My eyes stung a little with tears at the thought of my mother but I quickly blinked them away.

The next thing Izzy asked made me pause before answering, "Can I meet her?"

I hesitated for a second then said popping the 'p' as i did, "Nope."

Izzy looked taken back for a second but quickly asked, "Why not?"

I smiled a fake smile pointed at the painting next to me and said, "See the girl in the picture? Thats me. See the grave stone in front of me? Thats my mothers."

I could see remorse start to fill her eyes and then pity but before she could say something I quickly cut her off and snapped with a hard look, "Don't bother pitying me, and don't ask why or how she died. With Kealie and Seelie around I'm sure they'll tell all my dirty little secrets to both of you by the end of the day."

I put a cover over my painting, grabbed my books and started to leave the room just as the bell rang. I walked down the hall towards my locker and put my books away then grabbed out the books I needed for science and english. Then I went to Simons locker and waited for him, I waited for around five minutes until I saw him walking down the hallway with Maia by his side. He smiled when he saw me and waved.

Present time:

I was sitting at a table with Simon, Maia, Jordan, Aline and Heather. We were laughing at something Jordan said when I heard a hesitant voice say behind me, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I turned and saw Izzy there behind me with a tray of food. I smiled and shoved Simon who was sitting beside me over to the next seat and patted the now vacant seat for her to join us.

She still looked hesitant as she sat down beside me and I knew she still felt bad for earlier. She opened her mouth to speak but I bet her to it and said, "Don't worry about earlier, I just got a bit annoyed."

Jordan smiled and while leaning across the table towards us he said in an amused voice, "Let me guess. You tried to do the pity thing? Thats only gunna get her fired up so I suggest you don't do that."

Izzy looked a bit embarrassed but quickly recovered and introduced herself to everyone at the table. Then, seeing that Maia liked the same stuff they started up a quick conversation about some fashion designer that Izzy knew. I tuned them out and just looked around the cafeteria until I saw a flash of gold and pale blonde. I looked at where all the cheerleaders and jocks sat and - like I guessed- Jace was sitting there with Kealie on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

I laughed and said smugly to Jordan, "Jordan. You owe me 50 bucks! Look who just found their new boy toy!"

I pointed to where Jace and Kealie were sitting, well more like half laying. Jace had Kealie bending her backwards over the table in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, they were also kissing very - messily. And, for some reason, I felt my gaze harden and I hardly heard Izzy saying, "Oh you don't need to do that Jordan, Jace will probably screw her then leave her. He might hold on to her if she's good in bed but if not then she's the chew toy. Not him."

Jordans smirk grew bigger as Izzy talked and then he tucked the fifty that he was holding out to me back in his pocket and held out his hand to me while wiggling his fingers. I withdrew my hand and said grudgingly, "Give me a sec and I'll go get it for you."

I got up and walked away from the smirking Jordan and towards where Jace and Kealie were. I grinned at Seelie and sat beside her, in a loud voice that I knew Kealie could hear, I said, "Make sure you tell her to use protection, we don't really need another little bitch like her running around here, do we?"

I winked at Seelie who was glaring at me in pure hatred, got up again and walked out of the cafeteria with the giggles and sniggers of everyone who was in there following me. I walked toward my locker again until I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped suddenly and felt someone run into me. I held myself up and casually turned around to confront the person who had ran into me. I was surprised to who it was, Jace.

"Hmmm, I thought you would be more graceful Blondie."

He stepped back a step and said in a semi-teasing tone, "And how would you know if I had the body build for gracefulness?" He put his hand to his chin and stroked an imaginary beard and continued, "Unless, you have been checking me out. I mean honestly, who could resist this?"

As he gestured to himself, I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. When I neared my locker I heard his footsteps behind me so I stopped again and turned around to look at him with my hands on my hips. "What do you want Goldie Locks?"

He scowled at the name but returned in a slightly disgruntled tone, "I hate that name and I would prefer you wouldn't call me that," he still had a disgruntled look on his face but he quickly perked up and put on a smirk. "Gee, I didn't know we were that far in our relationship yet."

I put on a smile and said while tapping my finger to my chin, "Well, I think you've mistaken me for a tall, slutty, blonde haired and blue eyed girl. So, why don't you go off and play with Kealie and leave me alone. I hear that she loves to come up with lovey dovey nicknames. "

I spun back around and continued on my way to my locker. I reached my locker and looked through my bag for my purse. I grabbed it, got out a twenty, put it back in my bag, shut my locker again and walked back to the cafeteria.

When I was back at the table I handed my twenty to a very smug looking Jordan and sat back down next to Isabelle. I turned to her and asked, "So, has Kealie came and told you my dramatic story yet?"

She answered with a simple no and a shake of her head.

I grinned, stood up and yelled out to Kealie and Seelie, "Hey Kealie, Seelie." I put on a mock disappointed face and put my hands on my hips before continuing, "there are new students here and you haven't even told them my story yet? How very, very disappointing."

I went over there and linked my arms with Kealie's and Seelie's, dragged them over to my table with everyone in the lunch room openly watching us. I pushed both of them so they were behind Jordan and Maia and facing Isabelle. I stood up on the table and plonked myself down so i was sitting in the middle of it. I crossed my legs, put my hands in my lap so I looked like a little kid and watched them intently.

They were about to start talking when I stopped them and said, "Make sure you skip the 'Once Upon a Time' part. That gets boring and makes it sound like its a happy fairytale."  
They both looked at me, put on smug grins on their faces and started, "Well, when Clary was born her mummy ran away from her very very dangerous daddy and was in hiding for five years. For five years her mummy hid in fear, every time she heard about someone called Valentine she would move to the other side of the world. They managed to keep hidden for five and a half years before her loving daddy came and tried to take her, her mummy ran again and went to stay with her very good friend Luke. Eventually Luke proposed to Jocelyn and she said yes.

"They stayed there for around three months until they moved into their own apartment, they were happy but the day before Clary's birthday her daddy found them again and demanded that her mummy gave him his daughter. Her mummy told him that she was at Luke's even though she wasn't at Luke's, Valentine knew this and had already surrounded Luke's bookshop with his men. Jocelyn took Clary into her room and gave her a packed bag along with the necklace that Clary is wearing now.

"Valentine got into the house and stood outside the room with a gun pointed at Jocelyn's head. Jocelyn told Clay to go to her soon-to-be aunties house by going down a ladder that was right outside the window. Valentine gave her ten seconds to give Clary to him but she told Clary to go. Clary jumped onto the window sill and was about to climb down whe-"  
I tuned her out and watched Isabelle for the rest of the story which explained my mothers death. I saw a flash of pity cross her feature and stiffened. Quickly her gaze hardened flashing a look at someone who was behind me, turning around I locked eyes with a pair of golden ones.

I was about to say something when I noticed the silence that was settling around our table, I faked a really happy smile and said cheerily while clapping my hands in an overly exaggerated enthusiasm, "Wasn't that just a marvellous story?" I stopped clapping and addressed Kealie and Seelie with a bored voice, "Now, you can piss off."

I made shooing motions with my hands and smiled sweetly at them. Getting up - so I was standing up on the table - I went to the edge and jumped off. Turning around I looked at Isabelle's face and asked, "So, any questions? Oh and here's your chance to start ignoring me or to go sit at another table instead of sitting with the daughter of a murderer."

Isabelle frowned and confidently said, "I don't care if your the daughter of a murderer, what matters most is that you haven't killed anyone."

I stiffened knowing very well that three deaths were on my hands but that was information that no one knew apart from Luke, Simon and some people in very high places know about.

"But I wanted to know, what is Valentines full name?" Isabelle asked, distracting me from my thinking.

I looked at her oddly but answered, "Valentine Morgenstern, why?"

I saw both Jace and Isabelle stiffen beside me and I looked over at Jace. Clearly seeing the confusion on my face Jace said stiffly, "It just so happens that your father, Valentine Morgenstern, killed my parents."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if its no good. And if you have any tips on improving my writing please review or somehow tell me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIRST OF ALL. I am so sorry for the long wait but let's just say, I AM TERRIBLE AT WRITING CHAPTERS QUICKLY! Yet again I am very sorry and I thought I'd tell u to expect slow updates with this story. Especially since this story doesn't even have a firm plot. I just go with my ideas... Also, I sorta agave to admit that I do not like the way this chapter turned out so if it is bad just tell me and I'll try to improve my writing...**_

_****__Chapter Three_

After saying that Jace stormed off out of the cafeteria with a Kealie hobbling on huge killer stilettos after him, I stared at where he had disappeared with wide eyes.

"Well that was unexpected." Stated Maia.

I rolled my eyes and said with heavy sarcasm, "Thank you for that report Captain Obvious."

Everyone was still standing there with expressions of shock so I threw my hands up into the air and said, "Well, I for one absolutely hate Drama and French so I'm leaving."

Izzy looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean your leaving?"

I responded with a grin on my face, "Simple, I'm skipping the last two classes so I can spend some more quality time with my muchly missed baby boys."

The look on her face when I finished my sentence was absolutely priceless. She asked, "Your not a teenage mum or anything are you?"

I had started laughing so much that at the moment I was bent over clutching at my stomach, over my laughing I heard Simon and Jordan chuckling quietly behind me.

"If you don't mind, I would like an explanation on why your laughing so hard at one simple question I asked." Demanded Izzy.

I straightened up and said half seriously, "Ok, I'm sorry, that was a bit mean. My two 'baby boys' are my dogs that I've had since I was seven. Their names are Demon and Phantom."

The end of lunch bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria started to leave. I joined the crowd and headed to my locker to get my bag. Once I got there, I opened my locker, grabbed out all the stuff I had brought to school and closed my locker again. I heard someone's throat clearing behind me and quickly spun around to find Jace standing behind me.

I put a hand on my hip and asked, "Anything I can do for you?"

Jace looked a bit nervous and mumbled, "Sorry for storming off like that. Just thought I'd let you know that I don't hate you for what your father did, it wasn't your fault."

Shrugging I held out my hand and asked, "I never said that what he did was my fault anyway. Do you wanna start again and be friends?"

He nodded his head and reached out to shake my hand. "Im Jace Lightwood, often described as a golden runaway god with golden luminous eyes and a gorgeous body. What -may I ask- is the name of the beautiful young lady in front of me?"

I took my hand out of his a put it up to my mouth to hide my giggle. "My name is something you have to earn Mr Lightwood."

I curtsied to him and walked away towards the school office. Once I got to the office I went to the desk and waited patiently for the lady behind the desk to finish on the phone. The lady - Miranda- hung up the phone and fully noticed that I was there.

"Ms Fray, your not getting sent to the principals office again I hope." She said with a stern look on her face.

I smiled cheekily, "Me? Getting sent to the office? Nooo, I'm too good to be sent to the office. I forgot that I had a appointment this after noon and I was hoping that you could tell Mr Haste and Mrs Treaser that I wont be there for their classes?"

Miranda looked at me hesitantly but nodded and told me that she would message the teachers. I thanked her and walked out of the school and across the parking lot to my car. After sliding in I turned up the music and drove out of the school parking lot. I wound the window down and let the wind go through my hair as I drove to the place that I was to pick up my boys.

I arrived at the Assessment Facility for Dangerous Dogs around twenty minutes later and parked out the front of the building. Getting out of my car and walking into the building I went up to the receptionist and waited for the lady to notice me standing there.

Once she did I asked, "Are my two boys all good to be picked up?"

The lady typed something into the computer and asked, "Demon and Phantom right?" Once I nodded in agreement she continued, "Yep, they should be on level three room 6. They passed with flying colours yet again."

I smiled warmly at her and started my way to the elevator. I pressed the button thingy, it took for ever to get to my floor so I went to the stairs instead. Just as I got halfway up the first set of stairs I heard the elevator ding, sighing in frustration I continued up the stairs.

Once I reached level three I walked down the hall to room six. I opened the door and was immediately pounced on by two huge dogs who covered my face with their slobbery tongues.

"Ewww! Demon get off me! Ow Phantom! That was my stomach!" I shouted.

Immediately they both got off, they both sat down but couldn't stop shaking and wagging their takes in excitement. I spun around when I heard the door open and a familiar figure walked through. She had brown hair, freckles and brown eyes the same as Simon.

"Rebecca! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New Jersey!" I asked excitedly and went up and hugged her.

Rebecca laughed and hugged me back while answering, "I'm filling in for a friend of mine and my first task was assessing these two ruff nuts. They sure are troublesome aren't they?"

I nodded and let go of her and went to hug my two boys. "You two were good right? You'd wanna hope you two listened to the assessors otherwise I am not going to be happy." I said sternly.

Demon looked proud and raised his head, showing me that he had listened to my instructions when I had came here with them. Phantom, however, didn't look very happy and kept his head held low.

Rebecca chuckled again and reported while flicking through a chart board that I hadn't noticed she had before, "Demon went really well with all the assessments, gladly let other people come towards a look alike of you he successfully allowed a little girl to harass him and take his food from him, he also went fine with the family tasks and lastly he waited until the look alike gave a signal before he started attacking someone advancing towards her with a weapon. Overall he did excellent."

Rebecca set the chart she was currently holding down and picked up one that was next to it. While she continued to talk I sat down in the middle of them and patted them both.

"Phantom was not as good, he growled and showed threatening signs at the other men and women that approached the look alike. He was perfect with the little girl but attacked the man with the weapon before the look alike gave the signal and the family tasks were perfect."

I stood crossly and looked at Phantom with disappointment, "Phantom! That's your first strike, you know what happens when you get three!"

Phantom hung his head low and crouched below me. He looked up at me and made a whining sound.

"Awww. I could never be mad at you for too long my little baby boy." I cooed and got back down on my knees to pat him.

Rebecca started to giggle behind me and said between her giggles, "Look at his cute little puppy dog eyes. Aren't they cute?"

I was just about to reply when my phone buzzed in my pocket, I reached into my pocket and unlocked my phone. The message popped up and I immediately smiled.

_Sparkly Glitter God: Hey Spitfire. Just thought I'd let ya know that I'm back from Paris early :)_

I quickly messaged him back.

_WHEN?! Oh my god we have to meet up! Haven't seen u in ages Maggie._

In an instant i got a reply.

_Sparkly Glitter God: I missed u too. How bout we meet up in twenty at Taki's?_

I replayed with a quick sure and stood up, looking towards Rebecca as I did so. "I'm really sorry Becca but I really have to go. Are my boys all good to go?"

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, you just gotta sign these and then your all good to go."

After I quickly signed them I said a quick goodbye and left with Phantom and Demon trailing behind me. We got to the elevator but I quickly decided to just take the stairs. I waved bye to the receptionist people, walked out the door and went to my car in the parking lot. Once me and my boys settled which one was in the back we left the building and started making our way to Taki's.

..:~:..

"C'mon Demon, out ya get boy." I said as I opened the back door for Demon to hop out.

We had taken around fifteen minutes to get into the city and back out again. Taki's was on the out skirts of the city and no one could ever say a bad word about the food. It was simply heaven on a plate. I had bumped into the take out place when I was on my way back from one of my... assignments. I had taken Magnus here for his eighteenth birthday last year and we had sort of made it tradition to come here every weekend.

Anyway, with Demon on my right and Phantom on my left I walked to the outside table and chose one closest to the window. I got out my phone and quickly sent a text to Magnus.

_When r u going to be here?_

_Sparkly Glitter God: Not too long. Do u wanna go to the roof or just stay out the front?_

I thought for a minute and looked down at the two dogs sitting patiently next to me.

I replied with, _Yeah we'll go up to the roof. There's more room there and I've got the boys with me._

I got up from the table and walked into Taki's. Walking around to the stairs I waved to a few familiar faces that were there and checked to see if Demon and Phantom were with me. We walked up the stairs that led up to the second floor that was more of a green house sort of thing, it had flowers and beautiful green bushes and other plants. I chose a seat that looked over to the back of the restaurant, at the back it had a meadow sort of thing that stretched to the edge of the city.

I was lost in my thoughts about my day when I felt familiar hands cover my eyes and a deep voice behind me ask, "Guess who?"

Pulling the hands away from my eyes I jumped up from the chair I was in, spun around and jumped into a pair of open arms.

"Maggie! I missed you so much!" I squealed excitedly.

"Clary, I missed you too darling! Now sit so I can tell u about my trip to Paris." Demanded Magnus.

I sat back down my seat as Magnus sat across from me and made himself comfortable. He was in his usual glittery attire that consisted of tight second skin leather pant with red sequins around the stitching, he had a bright red tank top that had shiny black sequins in a swirly design on the front and for make up he was wearing bright glittery eye shadow and sparkly cherry lipgloss. He had blue and purple tips in his hair with glitter all through it too.

"You may as well ask me question so I know what to say." Said Magnus.

I thought for a second before firing my questions at him, "Is Jem getting better? Did you get me any presents? How is Tessa and Will? What about the other London families? Are there any good shopping stores? When are you going to take me there with you? What did you do over there? Meet anyone new? What about the parties, were they good?"

I stopped, took in a huge breath and opened my mouth to ask more only for him to interrupt me by putting up a hand, "That was a lot of questions, ok so Jem is still in bad condition but the doctors said that with the mystery treatment he's getting he should get better within another month. Yes I got you presents. Will and Tessa are fine, Will is still in love with Tessa and he still hasn't told her, Tessa is worried about Jem's health and Will so she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. The Branwell's are doing fine, Charlotte's having a baby boy and Henry, as you already know, is still in a wheel chair after his lab accident. The Lightwoods are as annoying as ever Gideon and Gabriel both got engaged last month to Wills sister Cecily to Gabriel and a girl called Sophie Collins to Gideon."

He was interrupted when the waitress came to our table and asked what we were having. Magnus ordered a chai tea with one of their chocolate strawberry swirl muffins and I got a mango smoothie with a slice of lemon cheesecake.

After the waitress left Magnus continued talking, "Anyway, I'm gunna go back over to Paris in spring break so you can come with me then if you want. I went practically everywhere, Will and Tessa and the Lightwoods took me to the Eiffel Tower, we went to a couple of museums, there was this really cool shoe shop that I went to, a couple of different beaches but other then that I stayed with Will and Tessa. No I didn't 'meet anyone new', apart from the sexy French accents none of them caught my eye and yes I did go to a couple of parties and clubs although that were nothing like the parties and clubs here."

We paused for a while to finish our drinks and food. After we finished we set our plates to the side and continued to talk.

"How's Seymour and the rest of our little group of people?" Maggie asked.

I laughed and answered, "_Simon_ and everyone else are doing perfectly fine. Oh and there are a couple of new students at our school, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood. You don't think they'd be related to the other Lightwoods do you?"

He thought for a moment, "In my very brief conversations with the Lightwood brothers, they did mention some American cousins so maybe."

Just then we heard voices coming from the stairs that lead up to the second floor. Two of the voices sounded very familiar and the other completely foreign. Heels were clicking and Isabelle, Jace and another boy who looked almost exactly like Isabelle walked up the stairs. They all stopped talking when they spotted me and the very sparkly person next to me.

"Clary! I thought you were picking up your dogs?" Isabelle said in shock.  
I was a bit surprised that she hadn't seen them already, considering they were quite a bit larger then your average Great Dane, and looked round for them. Demon and Phantom were sitting behind the table hidden from there sight.

"Demon, Phantom introduce yourselves please." I ordered them.

Both of the dogs went around the other side of the table and towards the three Lightwoods. Phantom stopped right in front of Isabelle and held up his right paw for her to shake. Both dogs copied this with each Lightwood and then came back to sit near me.

"Wow, that was cool! They are extremely trained dogs aren't they?" Isabelle remarked. The twin of Isabelle elbowed her and looked pointedly at me and then waved his hands from me to him. Isabelle quickly added "Oh and this is my brother Alec, he wasn't at school today because he got to our new house only today."

Hearing a throat clear next to me I introduced, "This is my very good friend Magnus who just got back from Paris, that is why he wasn't at school. Come and sit down, your making me feel bad with you just standing there."  
Isabelle came and sat next to me, Alec sat next to Magnus and Jace sat on the other side of him. All five of us talked for a while and the topic of the London Lightwoods.

Isabelle smiled the biggest smile I had seen so far and asked excitedly, "Oh my god! Gideon and Sophie are finally engaged? Isn't that great you two?"  
Isabelle got a nod from Jace and a shrug of the shoulders from Alec. I looked more closely at Alec, he had a very stiff posture and a bright blush on his cheeks. Magnus leaned closer to him and whispered something in Alec's ear which caused him to blush even more.

"Magnus! Stop teasing the poor boy!" I scolded.

We all started up a game of twenty questions with each other, I discovered that Alec hated social activities, loved to read, was very shy, blushed easily and loved photography. Isabelle loved fashion, wanted to be a fashion designer or a model when she was older, hated fish and loved stilettos. Jace loved football, hated all types of ducks with a passion, liked mangoes and had gotten arrested three times, I had no idea what for though. I got bored after a while and told everyone that I was going to go home. I checked my phone and saw it was 5:30. I threw some money on the table and said, "I'll see all of you at school tomorrow. See ya."

I waved and called Demon and Phantom with me as I made my way down the stairs and out if the building. I reached my car, got in after the dogs and drove away.

**_It may take longer for me to update the next chapter because I haven't started writing it yet. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes, i finished this chapter and quickly edited it only like ten minutes ago. Also I'm thinking about about writing a Malec fanfiction but I'm not sure yet sooo... Until the next update..._**

**_See ya_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first of all I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. That is why it took me forever and it didn't help with the fact that I don't even hav a plot point for this. I literally had one paragraph written for at least a week and a half, I spent that time trying to figure out how to continue. Anyway, here is chapter four, I was plannimg for heaps more to happen but this is already 3,134 words. Please tell me in a review if I have anything wrong or if it's moving too slow or if my writing has gotten worse or better.**

Chapter Four

I woke up at four in the morning the next day with a loud gasp and sweat pouring off my body. It took me a couple of minutes to realise that I was in my room, in my house and I was safe.I turned onto my side when I heard whining coming from the side of the bed.

"I'm okay Demon." I whispered to my ginger dog. Reaching over the edge of the bed I petted him on his head and got out of bed. I checked the time and groaned quietly, the red numbers of 4:10 was processed into my tired brain as I walked across the room to my wardrobe. I got out a pair of grey running shorts, a plain white tank top and quickly changed from my pyjamas and into the clothes.

I grabbed a pair of running shoes, my iPod and whistled for my dogs to follow me out the door. Quietly I tip toed down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. I walked around the side of the house where I had left my dirt bike the day before and got on. Demon and Phantom ran with me as I made my way down the dirt track that lead into the forest.

..:..

I reached the training room in the middle of the forest around two minutes later and got off my dirt bike. I walked up to the door and typed in the code on the keypad next to the door that enabled my entrance to the training room. Me and Luke have a lot of very valuable and dangerous weapons in our large training room and we certainly don't want anyone to take any of my weapons.

I walked down a hallway before reaching yet another door with a keypad to unlock it, I typed in the key code and the door opened. In this room there were all types of defensive collars, leg cuffs and back saddle like things for dogs. I yawned and made my way over to one of the wall that had the spiked leg cuffs with my two furry companions by my side. Looking at each of the leg cuffs I chose one for Phantom and secured them onto his front and back legs.

These cuffs had small pin like spikes, so small that you could hardly see them, so that if Phantom or Demon were in a fight and the man were to grab his leg in attempt to break it the attackers hand would be pierced with hundreds of little pin spikes. I was once in a fight on one of my missions with Phantom and Demon, Demon and one of my attackers arm gripped tightly in his mouth and the attacker grabbed his other leg and some how managed to break it. I was up against four fully grown over six foot men with just Phantom and I left. Luckily the break in Demons leg was clean and his leg was able to heal cleanly without any problems.

Now that I had strapped the leg cuffs on both dogs, very carefully, I searched for the right back saddle for each dog that had holders of all kind on them. I got the right size for each dogs, in them held gun holders, bullet holders, poison spikes that were used to easily kill an opponent and a compartment for other necessities.

In the centre of the room there was a large raised from the ground square ring that had padded flooring and padded half-height walls to keep the sparing people from falling down. I grabbed a small foam pretend knife that wouldn't harm my baby boys, a small toy nerf gun and entered the ring by going up steps. I called my dogs to join me and after they entered the sparing ring I closed the mini door securely.

I stepped into the centre of the ring and turned to the two dogs sitting patiently.

"Ok, I want both of you to pretend that I'm an attacker with a knife and a gun loaded with bullets. I am going to try and get around both of you to get to the door. You need to disable the attacker of his weapons and injure him enough to drag me out of there. Pretend that I have an injured left arm so that arm in not as strong, I also have slightly sprained left wrist Bring me down without injuring and I'll let you off training for two days. Do you understand?" I instructed.

When I got a small bark from each of the dogs I got into a fighting crouch. I cocked the gun and held it in one hand with the fake knife in the other. Both dogs crouched as well with their teeth baring and growling quietly.

"Remember, work as a team."

With that said I flicked my hair out of my face and lunged to the left of them. In a flash of ginger fur Demon was right in front of me growling loudly and letting out deep warning barks. I lashed out with my foam knife aiming to slash his muzzle, I saw Demon's left ear flick slightly and I was suddenly knocked over by Phantoms heavy body. His front paws were beside my head and his back were beside my knees. I was trapped.

I started to thrash my head around but quickly stopped when I felt a little prick in my cheek. I saw Demon out of the corner of my eyes quickly jump on my right arm that held the gun and savagely ripped the nerf gun out of my hand with his teeth while missing my hand. Phantom barked loudly and I saw his head raise a bit before lunging back down with his mouth wide open.

To anyone that would be watching it would most likely look like I was about to get my face torn off by an overly large Great Dane. To anyone who had seen me train with these dogs they would know that I had always made it out unscathed and in one piece after training with these dogs.

A split second before his teeth made contact with my face I dug my heels into the ground and dragged myself down so that my face was in the middle of his belly and away from his sharp teeth. Phantom's nose made contact with the ground hard, he whined and lifted his left paw and rubbed at his muzzle.

"Bad mistake, baby boy." I whispered as I put both of my hands on his left flank and pushed to the right with everything I had in me. As I had hoped he toppled over, using this as my escape I quickly moved over him and shoved my fake foam knife up between his ribs and hopefully in his heart. If it was a real knife it would have done that but because my knife was just flimsy foam it bent until the hilt touched his belly.

Knowing that he was 'dead' Phantom laid still and didn't move as I stood up and turned to face the waiting Demon. With only my knife left I threw it into my better right hand and moved my pointer finger in a 'come and get me' motion. Demon immediately obliged and lunged for my legs, most likely hoping to trip me up. I jumped causing him to go right under me and behind me.

He growled in frustration and spun back around. I held my knife securely in front of me while he growled and bared his teeth at me again. He lunged at me again with his paws  
outstretched, I quickly lashed out at his front leg with my knife and successfully hit his left leg. When he landed again he kept his left leg off the ground as it were actually injured, I was distracted by the feeling of a small trail of what I assumed as blood running down my cheek. Using my distraction to his advantage, Demon pounced on my and knocked me over. He used his 'injured' paw to knock the knife out of my hand and after he had done that he threw his head forward and bit my 'injured' arm gently so as not to break the skin.

He stayed like that for a couple of seconds until he was happy that I was down for good. He then got off of me and went over to Phantoms who was just starting sitting up.

"Good job!" I praised them. This made them both raise their heads proudly and wag their tails.

I walked to the edge of the ring, opened the door and walked out of the ring. I checked my phone for the time and saw that half an hour had passed, walking over to the wall I called Demon and Phantom from where they were drinking from a water bowl over at the other side of the room. They trotted over to me, I took off all the gear that they had on and put it back where they belonged.

..:..

It was now six o'clock and I was officially exhausted and covered in sweat. Even Demon and Phantom won't go near me. In the past hour I had done another two similar training sessions with the dogs in different types of protective armour, I practised with my gun, did half an hour of endurance and stamina drills and I also did a bit of boxing.

Deciding that I had done enough training for the day I packed away my boxing gloves, took the punching bag off the chain and dragged it over to the pile of bags. After I was done I called toDemon and Phantom to follow me a exited the room. I walked through some hallways until I reached the door to go outside the training facility, once outside I locked my dirt bike inside a concrete shed that was on the side of the building.

I started running along the trail that was made by myself going here everyday. As I ran I thought about the nightmare that had woken me up yet again. In my dream I had been running through a forest very similar to this one.

_I ran through the forest dodging around trees and bullets. Three men were hot on my tail and they showed no signs of slowing down. I could tell they were sent after me by my father in attempt to kill me. His symbol ran from their upper arm all the way to the tips of their fingers, it was basically a tattoo of circles and bloody roses that weaver together around their arm._

_I heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching beside me and I quickly snapped my head to the side and scanned the trees the whizzed pass me. I saw a flash of ginger flame and dark grey. Smiling I shouted out a loud 'whoop' and continued dodging the trees._

_"Demon, take out the left and Phantom you stay by my side and only move if I've been taken down or if Demon needs help. Ok? Go!" I instructed. This was the third mission I had been on with my two dogs alone._

_Demon slowed his pace down and hid behind a bush before he left my sight. I heard one of the men cry out in pain and and a big crash of leaves and then only two pairs of  
footsteps behind me. Phantom came up beside me and while running I reached down and pressed a button that would call for help on his back saddle._

_I came up with a plan and suddenly dropped to the ground in the middle of running and rolled behind a bush. I heard the two men behind me stop and_ _start searching for me._

_"Hey! Where'd she go?" Asked one of them._

_I peeked from under the bush and saw them kicking around leaves and bushes. I prayed to whatever holy thing up in the sky that help would come soon, I had no weapons on me and I have no idea where Phantom or Demon were. As if my prayers were heard I suddenly heard a helicopter in the distance, I moved a bit from under the bush and accidentally rolled onto a thing branch. It didn't make a sound so thinking that it was thicker then it felt I put more of my weight on it, crack!_

_Both of their heads turned to the sound of the branch cracking and raised their guns so they were pointing at me. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder now. I grabbed the stick from under me and jumped up with the stick switching between the two men. The left man cocked his gun and aimed at my head._

_"Go on little girl," he spoke. "What's that gunna do to help you against two fully loaded guns, huh? Stupid little girl."_

_They both laughed at me, I absolutely hated being laughed at. I giggled back and said sweetly, "You know boys, I hate being laughed at and if you had read the my file that my father gave you, you would know that I have two very overprotective dogs that have never failed in keeping me safe." I paused to let that sink in and saw the one on the right start looking around him._

_"Have you ever heard the term, 'dogs can sense your fear'? Well my dogs are a bit like that but they can tell when I'm upset. Unless you two thick heads haven't guessed yet, I get upset when people laugh at me."_

_The helicopter was even louder now, I guessed that it was maybe two minutes away._

_I smiled when I heard growling coming from each side of me, I quickly glanced behind me to see my ginger Demon and my grey Phantom standing behind my with their hackles raised. The wind started to pick up around us as the helicopter found its place above the trees and hovered there. My hair was whipping around my head which made it hard to see._

_I dropped the stick I was holding and jumped behind a tree knowing what was about to happen. "Demon! Phantom! Get here now!" I yelled._

_They immediately ran to me and made it under the cover just as bullets started to rain down from above, I heard yells and painful screams coming from behind me and covered my ears. A ladder was thrown down into the trees from the helicopter in front of me, it had two crocodile clips on each side to hook the dogs up to. I grabbed onto the ladder after I hooked the dogs up and the ladder started to rise from the ground._

_All of a sudden a bullet shot rang through the air and blinding pain hit me in the shoulder._

That was when I woke up from the dream, normally I don't wake up after I've been shot. Both Demon and Phantom get shot and die before my eyes and that is when I normally wake up gasping and yelling out for them.

I woke from my day dream, saw that I was at the edge of the woods near my house and that Demon and Phantom were already lying on the green lawn panting. Patting their heads as I went pass I walked up to the back door and entered the house quietly. I tip toed up to the bathroom and undressed and stepped into the shower. I ran the water until it was perfect and washed my hair and body with my watermelon scented hair and body scrub.

After I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself tightly and wrapped my hair in one too. I picked up my dirty training clothes and dropped them in the wash basket as I went pass. I peeked out into the hallway and quickly dashed to my room.

Once in my room I quickly dried my body and put undergarments on so I wasn't completely naked while looking for clothes. I walked to my closet and looked for the right clothes to wear. I picked out a pair of red cut of jean shorts, a black camisole and my favourite skull print see through chiffon blouse. I put everything on, grabbed my skull necklace and a pair of studded ballet flats.

I took the towel of my head and went blow dried my hair at my dressing table. After it was dry I straightened it, when my hair was straight it reached just above my hips and when it was in its natural waves/ curls it went up to about mid back.

I grabbed my phone bag and keys and made my way down stairs again. I got to the kitchen and Luke was there cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs.

"Are those scrambled with cream, thyme and mint?" I asked.

Luke jumped and whipped his head around to look at me, "Clary! I didn't even here you come down the stairs! And yes they are Clary's Special Scrambled Eggs. They're an apology for not being home last night for movie night."

"Yummy!" I squealed and jumped into my chair at the table and grabbed two pieces of toast from the plate in the centre.

Luke laughed, he turned the stove off and brought the pan over to the table where he put half of the eggs and two slices of bacon on the toast. I quickly dug into my breakfast, I was particularly hungry after training for nearly three hours non stop. After I finished my breakfast I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. I finished one in seconds and put the second in my bag.

I quickly checked the time on the microwave, 7:10 flashed back at me.

"See ya Luke. I gotta go, we'll catch up on those movies tonight ok?" I went up and kissed his cheek.

He grunted in response as his mouth was full of food and gave me a close lipped smile. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, went into the garage and because I was feeling a bit badass today I chose to take my Ducati motorbike to school. I grabbed my blood red helmet, put it on and got on the bike. When I pulled out of the garage I yelled out a goodbye to my three family members in the house.

I got two barks and a goodbye back before I sped down the driveway and onto the main road. I was on my way back to everyone's own personal hell called school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I think I like this chapter much better and this is the quickest update I have ever made. I did notice that in the second chapter that I said it was Heather not Helen. In this chapter it's Helen. Just thought I'd say that to avoid any confusion. Sorry for my mistake... I will change the name in chapter two after I post this. Also I can't remember if I have already said what Clary's last name is. If not then her last name is Garroway from now on... Sorry. I didn't send this to my friend who normally edits my chapters because I finished this at eleven o'clock at night so I didn't really want to wake her up just to edit it. Anyway... I tried editing it but if you spot anything wrong please comment.**

**Disclaimer (I've noticed that I keep on forgetting to add this before the chapter): everything belongs to Cassandra Clare apart from a couple of characters that I introduced and the plot.**

When I entered the parking lot of the school I got a lot of stares, considering the fact that I was on a Ducati motor bike I wasn't that surprised. I parked near the big oak tree that provided a bit of shade and turned the bike off. I swung my leg over the seat, earning myself a few wolf whistles as I did, tugged my helmet off and put it on the bike so I could fix my hair. I quickly ran my hands through my hair, slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my helmet again, tucking it under my arm as I made my way over to Simon who was glaring at all the boys ogling me.

When I reached Simon I gave him a one armed hug and said "Give 'em a rest Si, it's not their fault that they're just a bunch of ogling perverts."

Simon huffed in response and grabbed my wrist to drag me into the school. Simon was tense and grumpy looking for some unknown reason.

"Jeez, who burst your bubble this morning?" I teased, bumping my shoulder against his.

He started to grumble, "Jordan bet my high score in Mario Kart last night and now I owe him fifty bucks from the bet we made. That's like three weeks of my allowance! Stupid bastard."

I threw my head back and laughed loudly, earning us quite a few stares and said, "Your an idiot Simon! You know Jordan is the king of bets so why on earth would you make a bet with him?"

We had made it to my locker so I turned around and put in the lock combination to unlock it. Placing my helmet on the bottom shelf I grabbed my books, a pen and my water bottle. I had been unusually thirsty today for some reason.

After we left my locker we made a quick stop at Simons locker and then left to go to class. We both had math class first, history second and then I had art with Maggie and Maia. I had personally made sure that I had art every day of the week by giving the school a big tip. I also had gym with Maggie, Jordan, Helen, Aline and maybe one of the Lightwoods

I particularly enjoy pissing off Mr Starkweather so I told Simon to go ahead into the class without me. He gave me a knowing look before entering the classroom, I stood outside the classroom door and checked the time on my phone that was in my pocket. I thought about what I'd do this time to annoy him and suddenly came up with a plan. I turned my phone off and unscrewed the lid of my full water bottle. A minute before the bell rang that signalled the start of class I put my phone up to my ear and walked into the class talking about my weekend rather loudly. Everyone in the class turned to look at me, including Mr Starkweather.

Acting surprised I said into the phone, "Oh, shit sorry I gotta go now. My teacher is starting to turn a rather unattractive purpley red colour."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it back into my pocket. Smiling sweetly as I walked past the red faced teacher I "accidentally" tripped over my own feet causing me to drop my books and throw my open drink bottle in the face of my teacher.

I gasped in fake shock and said in an overly girly voice, "Oh my gosh! I am like so sorry!"

The whole class erupted in laughs and giggles and I felt quite proud of myself. After that I bent to pick up my books and now half empty bottle of water and made my way to my assigned seat in the back of the classroom. To annoy him even more I put my books down, sat in the chair and leaned back on two legs. Mr Starkweather was spluttering and wiping water off his face with a handkerchief. I put my feet up on the table and winked at Simon who was shaking his head at me.

"Clarissa Garroway," Mr Starkweather had his scary calm voice on. "You are going to come up the front, receive this detention note and walk yourself up to the principles office, RIGHT NOW!"

I grinned cheekily, yawned and said in a whiny child's voice, "But Mr Starkweather, I really cannot be bothered walking anywhere at the moment."

I had the whole class looking back and forth between me and the teacher. "Last warning Clarissa."

I huffed, "Fine then."

I thunked back down on four legs and stood up. I walked up to the teacher, snatched the detention note and walked out the door making sure to slam it before I walked down the hall. As I skipped and swung my arms beside me as I made my way down the hall, I skipped pass the art room but backtracked when I decided to stop in for a chat. I swung the door wide open and stepped dramatically in the room.

All of the class turned from their art easels and stared at me. Ms Fey smiled knowingly and said, "Shouldn't you be in the principles office by now Clary?"

I wrinkled my nose and said, "Nah, I figured Mr Consul could survive with out my wonderful presence for a little bit longer."

Ms Fey laughed and nodded before she continued instructing the class on what she wanted them to do, "Now I want you all to close your eyes and imagine your in a completely white room."

I already knew this exercise so I walked across the room to an empty desk and sat on top of it. "You need to make this room more colourful so I want you to imagine a colour. Red, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, orange, magenta. Any colour at all."

I chose mine and I could tell my picture would not look pretty.

"Now I want you to open you eyes and I want you to pick up your paintbrush. Now I want you to paint something to do with that colour. If your colour was blue you could paint an ocean, if it was pink it could be a field of pink flowers, maybe a field of green grass or maybe an orange and yellow sunset."

I looked around the classroom and saw Seelie with Kealie at the other end of the room, I also saw Alec sitting with Helen up at the front of the room. I hadn't noticed them when I walked into the room, I caught the eye of Ms Fey and she beckoned me out into the hallway. I waved to Alec and Helen as I made my way out into the hallway with Ms Fey.

"Clary, what did you do to get sent to the office this time?" She asked with a smile.

I giggled and answered with a smile, "I walked into the classroom talking to an imaginary person on my phone and then sort of insulted Mr Starkweather of looking like a very unattractive purpley red colour. Then I accidentally tripped over my own feet which caused me to throw my open water bottle on him. Then I walked to my desk and leaned back on two legs and stuck my feet on the table."

By the end of it Ms Fey was laughing quietly, Ms Fey was more like my friend than my teacher, I felt comfortable around her and considering she was only four years older then me we got along quite well.

"How about this, I'll cover for why your not at the principles office if you help me with this class every Tuesday and Thursday? You can come and be my helping hand instead of going to math class on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

I squealed while nodding my head excitedly and hugged Ms Fey tightly. We both went back into the classroom where I continued walking around the classroom helping the students when needed. I spent the rest of the first lesson doing this until the bell rang. I left the room with the rest of the students and went back to the math classroom where I walked past an angry looking teacher and grabbed my books and water bottle.

I walked back out of the class room and smiled at Simon who was waiting for me outside the room.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" He asked in an amused smile.

I shrugged and skipped down the hall to my history class with Simon trailing behind me. I entered the room and walked to the back of the room where I usually sat. I picked up my bottle and drank the rest of it in one go. Simon looked at me weirdly and chuckled a bit.

"What? I was thirsty!" I said loudly.

The teacher Mrs Churtle walked through the class door with a big stack of atlas' and dropped them on the teachers desk at the front of the room. I nudged Simon with my elbow and whispered, "Your my partner so don't bother ditching me."

He nodded in affirmative and we both turned back to the board as the teacher started talking.

..:..

I was starting to greatly regret drinking one and a half bottles of water in one morning. The whole class was writing lines because of me. I was on my phone talking to Magnus who was in chemistry when Mrs Churtle spotted me putting my phone back into my shorts pocket. The whole class had groaned when she said we were to write the whole part of the text book we were supposed to read in complete silence. I had responded with a sarcastic "writing is like my favourite thing like ever!" And when the class told me to shut up and started to complaining I said, "suck it up bitches and get writing."

All good and well but now I had to pee. Badly. I raised my hand up high and waited for the teacher to notice. I started to wiggle at the uncomfortable feeling and waved my hand around. She looked up but when she saw it was me she looked back down at her work. I was now sitting on the edge of the seat and I had the feeling that if I don't go soon the janitor is gunna have some mess to clean up.

"Hey! Pssst, Mrs Churtle. You've got a hand up over here." I whisper shouted.

I got a lot of annoyed glances from around the room but I didn't care. "Yes Clarissa?" Mrs Churtle answered.

"My I go to the bathroom please?" I asked sweetly.

She looked at me from over her glasses and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head a lowered it again.

I grumbled and looked at the clock above the door, we still have twenty minutes until art class. I tried again, "Look, Mrs Churtle if you don't let me go someone's gunna have a mess to clean up."

Some of the class laughed quietly but quickly shut up when Mrs Churtle cleared her throat. "Clarissa you are going to have to wait until class is over. I cannot trust you to come back to class once you leave."

I groaned, "Are you really going to hold that grudge! The lady up at the office needed help with her computer so being the nice person I am I helped!"

Again she shook her head.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, making Simon and several others in the room jump. "You may as we'll give me the detention now because I have absolutely no intention of peeing myself in front of a classroom full of students, ok?"

With that I walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Once I finished my business I left the bathroom and skipped back to class. I flung the door open a called out, "I'm back! Anyone miss me?" I faked a hurt looking face when I saw no one put their hand up. "And I thought you guys loved me!" I wiped a fake tear away as I made my way back to my seat and plonked down in it.

"Do continue your lesson Mrs Churtle." I said.

She sighed and came up to my desk to slap a detention slip on it, "Here is the detention slip you demanded."

"Thank you so very much." I sincerely said.

The rest of the ten minute history class went without incident on my accord. When the bell rang again I packed my stuff up and after quickly saying goodbye to Simon, ran out of the class and to the art room for the second time this morning.

"Ms Fey! So good to see you again!" I shouted from the doorway.

Ms Fey laughed and I went to sit at my easel by the window. Just then the rest of the class came in, Magnus, Maia and Jace walked in at the end of the file.

"Maggie! Guess what!" I said excitedly.

Maggie laughed knowingly and said, "What did you do to poor Mr Starkweather this time?"

"Well firstly I got two detentions this morning already," I explained what I did like I had with Ms Fey and waited for his reaction. He suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter which spread to Maia who had been listening as well.

"Ok Magnus and Maia, time to settle for now please." Ms Fey said.

They went quiet immediately and she began her lesson. "We will be painting again today, yes I know you don't like painting Clary but your just gunna have to suck it up and put up with it for now," she smile to show she wasn't trying to be rude and I smiled back after sighing. "Today you are going to be painting something to do with an instrument, it could be a person playing a guitar or flute under a spot light, it could even be just a certain instruments surrounded by something. Your choice, you have until end of class to finish your project."

I had a rough idea of what I wanted my painting to turn out like, firstly I had to get paint and a sketching pencil. I walked to the front of the room where Ms Fey had set out, Ms Fey opened her mouth to say something to me but stopped when she looked at the complete concentration that was on my face. I grabbed a whole bottle of black paint, orange, white, grey, yellow, blue, green and a bit of red. After getting the paint got one paintbrush of each size and went back to my easel.

I poured paint onto the paint pallet and when the paint brush connect with the canvas my mind went completely blank but the image I wanted on the canvas. It was just me, the paint, the paint brush and the canvas now. I blocked out the chatter of Magnus and Maia, I blocked out the yells when someone covered someone else in paint and I blocked out Jace saying my name. I had a paintbrush in each hand, one in my mouth and I was sure that I had paint on my face and hands.

I mixed, spread and poked at the canvas with all of the paint brushes until it was finished exactly three minutes to the end of class. I put all of my paintbrushes down and stepped back from my finished masterpiece. Covering it with a cloth, making sure it didn't touch the still wet paint, I went to the side of the classroom that had a sink and washed my hands off which were covered in black and orange paint. Once I finished with my hands I wet a piece of paper towel and tried to get the paint off my face.

Ms Fey came up to me and gently grabbed the paper towel off me and softly rubbed the rest of the paint off that I had missed. It was probably the most motherly gesture someone had ever done to me since my mother was killed.

"Thank you Ms Fey." I said as I walked back over to my painting and lifted the cover.

I gasped quietly at what I had managed to paint. It was a girl playing a violin, she looked young and had jet black hair. There were two branches hanging above her head which had spider webs that held pieces of her long hair up, the girl had her eyes closed and her back was facing the viewer while playing a violin. She had a long sleeved dress on, the bottom of her dress disappeared into thorny rose bushes that crept up to the middle of her body. The rose bushes had black stalks, peachy coloured roses and a soft shade of green. Spiderwebs could be seen in the bushes and the rose bushes faded off into the background.

The background looked as though the setting sun was behind the girl and slowly changed from the soft pastel yellow, to a soft orange to a light and then slightly darker blue. To put it simply, it was beautiful. The shading and changes from colour to colour were perfect.

They we so good that I didn't care if I got in trouble when I took out my phone and took a picture of the painting.

I heard a gasp beside me and then Maggie's voice, "Ms Fey, You gotta come check this out!"

That caused most of the class to come and gather around my painting. The bell rang and everyone walked out shouting out compliments on my art work before leaving. I set the cloth over it again and packed up my stuff. I was about to walk out when Ms Fey stopped me.

"Clary that work is absolutely stunning! Therefor I have made the decision to, if you say it's alright, put it up in the front office. So that new parents and students can see that we such talented art students in our school"

I smiled like the Cheshire Cat and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! I shall wait for it to dry and inform the office ladies to put up a new picture hook." Ms Fey clapped excitedly and hugged me again. I returned the hug and then left the room after saying goodbye. I ran to catch up to Maggie and Maia and walked along side them to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Hope you enjoyed and I hoped this chapter was good enough. (Sorry if it dragged on for too long)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought before u start reading the chapter that the picture she painted is based of a picture by Cyril Rolando (I'm not sure if I added in the last authors note that the picture wasn't mine...). Just thought I'd warn you, I am TERRIBLE at writing flirty stuff and even worse at writing Jace's cocky arrogant attitude. So yeah, sorry of the terrible writing in this chapter. Sorry if theres any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
Everything is owned by Cassandra Clare apart from the plot and a few characters:)**

Lunch went alright apart from a little nagging from Maggie when I said I didn't want to go shopping with him on the weekend. I argued with him until he threatened to tell one of my most embarrassing secrets and quickly told him I really really wanted to -very sarcastically might I add- go shopping him. Isabelle perked up at the mention of shopping and now her, Jace and Alec are coming with me and Maggie too. Yay.

Jace still sat over with Seelie and Kealie at lunch time but cast glances over at my table whenever Kealie wasn't playing with his hair. Alec sat next to Magnus all lunch time instead of hanging around with Jace, although he wore a black sweater with holes in it and faded black jeans I could see some of the girls in the hallways giving him lusty looks. I don't blame them either, with the innocent look in his beautiful cerulean blue eyes and jet black hair he looked quite handsome.

I already knew that Maggie had called dibs on him from the jealous look he had been giving the girls and some guys who had been ogling at Alec. Smiling at the thought of a jealous Magnus I walked five minutes late into my biology class, my biology teacher Mr Wayland glared at me as I made my way to the only seat left in the room. Which was right next to Jace.

I dropped my books onto my desk and sat down with my feet up on the table. The teachers eyes zoned in on my feet on the table and said gruffly, "I suggest you take your feet off the table Ms Fairchild."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "I suggest you learn my last name Mr Wayland. Garroway is my last name now. Not Fairchild."

Next to me Jace looked a little confused and a little bit amused. Mr Wayland huffed in response and continued explaining what he had before I walked in the class.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, each of you will be doing an assignment on your partner. Your goal is to learn and record as much as you can in a week, you will need to either draw or take a picture of your partner. Make a profile of your partner and I expect to see it on my desk at the start of the lesson this time next week."

He brought out a hat with what I was assuming was names written on pieces of paper and walked around half of the class. When it was my turn I made sure to keep my hand in there for longer then needed and then grabbed the smallest one. I opened it and read it.

_Jace Lightwood_

Turning to the right of me I grinned and said in an overly fake cheerful voice, "Nice to meet ya partner!"

Jace looked a bit surprised at my reproachful tone before wiping his face of all emotion and putting on a smirk. "Aren't you lucky that I'm your partner? A lot of girls would be fighting with teeth and nails to spend a whole week with me."

I ground my teeth at the smirk and smug voice, "No not really. I can think of many ways to be spending my week. Like, going to the beach and admiring more attractive boys or maybe even sitting on my computer playing mine craft."

He looked at me incredulously, "You would rather play a stupid computer game than spend time with this ridiculously hot body?"

Casting my eyes up and down his, I admit, very attractive body I put on a teasing face and said, "Now I think that description is going a little over board don't you think?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Mr Wayland interrupted us, "You two are supposed to be asking questions not flirting with each other."

Jace smirked while I spluttered, "I- we- I was _not_ flirting with _him_!"

Mr Wayland shook his head and rolled his eyes and Jace leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Whatever you say Sugerplum."

I shivered as his warm breath washed over my neck and his delicious scent of a hot summers day and sunshine wafted up my nose. Doesn't make sense to smell like sunshine but that's the only way I could explain. I leaned away from him and shivered again when I felt his lips faintly brush my ear. He chuckled as if satisfied and leaned away from me.

"Piss off asshole!" I hissed.

Now that he was more than three centimetres away from me I could think properly and quickly looked around the class to make sure no one had seen our little interaction. I locked eyes with one of Kealie's and Seelie's cheerleading friends, she was glaring at me and she drew her perfect manicured hand across her neck.

My eyes widened in surprise, it took me a while to understand what she meant. She was going to tell Kealie, the problem with that is Kealie gets extremely possessive with her boy toys and since Jace is her next boy toy she is probably gunna kill me during gym today. Just another hing to look forward to.

"Clary! Are you just gunna ignore me?" Exclaimed Jace.

I glanced at him and realised that I was lost in my own thoughts and that he had been trying to talk to me. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He sighed and answered, "I asked if you wanted to come over to my house this afternoon and start on the project?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you need a lift there?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll just follow you on my bike."

He was about to say something but was interrupted by the bell, "Sorry Goldilocks, I gotta get to gym now. I'll meet you at the doors after school. Oh and by the way, don't ever call me Sugarplum again, ok?"

Before he could answer I quickly packed up my stuff and went towards the gym. I passed by my locker to put my books back in there and grab my gym bag with my spare clothes. I ran to the gym room and noticed a thick floor length rope hanging from the ceiling. I quickly walked past it and went into the locker room. When I entered the locker room I made my way over to Aline and Helen and spotted Izzy with them. I smiled and greeted all of them.

I sat my bag on the bench and started getting changed. Unfortunately there were no separate change rooms so I wasn't surprised when I heard Izzy gasp when I was standing there in just my bra.

"Clary! What on earth are those?" Asked Izzy shocked.

I looked at my stomach and could't blame her if she thought I was disgusting. There were three long scars on my stomach, a circle shaped scar on my left shoulder and a long scar on my lower back. I pointed to my stomach and said indifferently, "You mean these? Let's just say some of my fathers very unpleasant friends kidnapped me for a few days," I looked at her in the eyes and whispered sarcastically. "They didn't like me very much."

I quickly grabbed my green tank top and shoved it over my head. I did the same with my shorts and replaced them with black boy shorts. Isabelle gaped at me the whole time but quickly got changed into a red tank top and black boy shorts when we heard the coach yelling at the doorway of the locker room.

I left the room with Helen and when walking out I noticed Kealie practically hanging off of Jace's arm. Kealie had booty shorts that went half way up her ass and a crop top that hung so low it looked like a boobs were gunna fall out any second. Jace looked over at me with what almost looked like a pleading look, I put my hands up and mouthed 'your problem not mine'. He glared at me and tried to shake off Kealie. Me and Helen both laughed and went to wait over on the bleachers.

Isabelle and Aline walked out next and when the coach asked if they were the last ones out they both nodded.

"Alright kids, I want everyone sitting at the bleachers while I explain what's gunna happen this afternoon." Coach Imogen walked around to each activity as she explained them, "At the start of the lesson we will each be climbing this rope until you reach the bell, you press it and then safely climb down. Then we'll be doing short 10 metre sprints, tuck jumps and squats are after that. After we've all had a turn at everything we'll be going outside where you'll be running around the oval two time and then army crawling under the nets set up."

Let's just say that Imogen is very extreme when it came to physical activities. She blew the whistle and after telling us our groups we all went of to our activities. Imogen was at the ropes to supervise and my group was starting there. In my group I had Maggie, Aline and Izzy with me, unfortunately I also had Kealie. We all lined up, Coach Imogen told my group the rules and then asked for a volunteer to go first.

I unleashed my inner Katniss Everdeen and shoved people aside similarly to the way she did and shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

I almost got a smile from Imogen but her eyes hardened and she said sternly, "I'll allow it only if you don't jump down this time."

Pretending to think I finally shrugged my shoulders and sighed loudly, "Ok then, I can't make any promises though."

Without waiting for her to say anything I quickly ran up to the rope and leaped for it using both hands to grab onto the rope. I ignored the sharp gasp from someone behind me and used my thighs and hands to pull me up the rope. Deciding to annoy Coach Imogen I started swinging and yelling out like Tarzan.

"Clarissa! You stop that right this instant or I will never let you near that rope for the rest of the year." Imogen shouted up to me. I continued swinging as I made my way up the rope until I reached the bell, I rang it and then slowly made my way down. I stopped halfway down and grinned cheekily down at Imogen.

"Don't you dare Clarissa or I swear you will reg-"

I jumped down from halfway up the 30 metre rope. I flipped through the air and landed with a heavy thunk on the safety mat in a crouch. I looked at my group and saw that Maggie had a face that says he saw this thing all the time, Aline looked as if she could care less while Izzy looked like she was going to faint. My eyes landed on Couch Imogen and I nearly cracked up laughing right there and then.

"Coach Imogen you look like your gunna explode, you should feel proud of me for not jumping from the top like last time!" I smiled cheekily again and got the reaction I wanted.

"Detention Clarissa Garroway! And you are never ever climbing on those ropes again!" I had gotten most of the classes attention by this point, I could see Jace who looked shocked.

I pretended to be extremely excited when she handed me a detention note that suddenly appeared inner hand. I squealed and ran over to Maggie and shook the slip in his face while shouting, "I got another one Maggie! My third one today!"

Magnus laughed along with Aline and Helen and I slipped the note in my bra, fully aware that I had half of the boys in this class looking.

"Clarissa, I would like it if you would go outside and start running around the field. Do not stop until the rest of the class comes out." Coach said calmly.

"Sure thing." I yelled, skipping outside to the oval.

..:..

I had been running, skipping, crab crawling, crawling, cartwheeling, hand stand walking and I even tried bunny hopping for around an hour now. I was half way around the oval for the second time walking on my hands upside down when the class walked out of the gym red faced and tired looking. I could hear Maggie laughing at the way I had decided to go around the track, I didn't even lose balance once as I quickly handstand walked my way over to the class.

Once I reached them I went to the grass and flopped down on my back. A shadow cast over my eyes and I squinted up at the golden god looking down at me, "Hi Goldilocks." I muttered.

He offered me his hand, "Need a hand?"

I grabbed it and he pulled me up into a standing position. I thanked him while brushing off the grass and dirt from my ass.

"Now, until the end of school I want everyone running around the oval twice and then army crawling under the nets set up. That includes you Clarissa" Instructed Coach Imogen.

Most of the class groaned before starting to run around the field. I had already ran around it three or four times so I decided to cartwheel it. I started to cartwheel around the oval, I got a few weird looks but most were used to my weird behaviour by now. Everyone passed me on their second lap while I was only three quarters around the oval. Someone slowed down and as I stood back upright I saw it was Jace again.

"Can't leave me alone can you Goldilocks?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "Just thought I'd let have my wonderful company while you spin around and around on this fine afternoon."

I snorted before doing another cartwheel. "I'm pretty sure I can survive without your," I used quotation marks with my fingers when I stood upright again. "'Wonderful' company. You know what? This is getting boring."

After another cartwheel I started skipping, I linked my arm with Jace's arm and started singing at the top of my lungs, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

It was the only line I knew so i kept shouting that as I dragged Jace around and picked up Maggie on my other arm who picked up Aline who picked up Helen one each of their spare arms. I let go of Jace when I saw Jordan coming up and hooked my arm through his and dragged him away from the guy he was running with. All five of us skipped and sung the one line from the Wizard of Oz song until I had done two laps and everyone else had done three.

"Ok happy clappers! Let's start doing the army crawl thingy now!" I shouted at them.

Dropping down on all fours I laid down at the start of the nets and began to drag myself with my front arms under the net. I pretended I was in the middle of a battlefield and yelled out to Magnus, "Watch out! The enemies are coming to your left!"

I quickly rolled to the right and put my chin to the ground and laid still until the imaginary enemies went past. I surged forward on my belly and pretended to be shot by the enemy.

I yelled out in pretend pain and Magnus looked back at me worriedly, I reached out with my hand a shooed him on while saying, "Go on without me, save yourself!"

He rolled his eyes and continued crawling. I quickly grabbed his foot and yelled, "I was joking! Don't leave me!"

Maggie continued to drag me out with me rolling to the side dodging the imaginary bullets and enemies until me made it to the end. When we got out Magnus pulled me up and brushed his hands down his torso to get rid of any dust that was on his bright canary yellow tight t-shirt.

"You are such a pain in the ass sometimes!" He sighed.

I grinned, "And that's why you love me."

After I said that the bell rang, I grabbed my messed up hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail and ran off into the gym locker rooms to change back into my clothes. I changed and waited for Isabelle, Aline and Helen to change before walking out with them. I was about to walk out when a hand with sharp nails grabbed my arm. Already knowing who it was I sighed as I turned around and smiled at Kealie.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from what's mine bitch." She sneered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, I acted confused but I already knew what she was going on about.

"I said stay away from what's mine! Don't ever look or talk to Jace ever again or you'll regret it, ok? He's mine."

Deciding I was going to confuse her I gasped in fake shock, "Oh em gee! Why was I not invited to your wedding? I feel a bit left out!"

She looked confused for a second until she snapped, "What are you talking about?"

I grinned, "Well if Jace is yours, I assume you have legal papers say that he is I fact yours. I mean, if he's yours that means you got married!"

"We didn't get married, we don't have to get married to show he's mine."

"Well then, if you aren't married and you don't have a ring on you finger than technically he doesn't belong to anyone yet."

I knew I wasn't really making any sense and that I was confusing her and that is exactly what I wanted to do. "Ugh, that didn't even make any sense freak!"

I shrugged and continued walking out of the locker room. After I passed by my locker to grab my bag and helmet I headed out to the front doors of the school to wait for Jace to get here. He finally made an appearance after ten minutes of waiting while nearly everyone else had left, I was about to walk up to him when I spotted Kealie hobbling up to him on her massive heels.

"But Jacey-boo! We are perfect for each other! You said we'd be together forever!" She whined.

I could hear him groan and smiled a little when he said in a exasperate voice, "I never said that Kealie, your too clingy and annoying to hang around so stop following me!"

I decide to walk in on the at that moment and went up to Jace and linked my spare arm with his. "Are we going to go now Goldilocks?"

I gave me a thankful look before tugging me over to his car. We both heard Kealie huff and cracked up laughing when we reached his car. Isabelle was already waiting with Alec and Magnus who was apparently paired up with Alec in another class.

"So I'll follow you on my bike?" I asked.

He looked at me sceptically, "You expect to be able to keep up with a car on a bicycle?"

I laughed and walked over to my bike while shaking my head. I reached my bike and after putting on my helmet and getting on the bike I started up the motor and slowly drove it around to where Jace was waiting by his car.

"I think I'll be able to keep up with you." I grinned again.

Alec who was sitting in the car looked over to see me on a Ducati motor bike and his eyes widened a bit. I smiled and waved but frowned when he suddenly jumped a bit and turned to look at I'm guessing Magnus who was beside him.

"Let's get going then shall we?" I asked Jace who was still staring at me.

I shook his head and agreed, after getting in his car Alec started it up and drove out of the schools car park with me following him. It took us around half an hour to get to the Lightwoods house because of traffic and when we pulled into a drive way with wrought iron gates and pebbled driveway I was definitely blown away by what I saw.

**Ok, there's the sixth chapter. Clary's interaction with Kealie in the locker rooms didn't really turn out the way I wanted so sorry if there was any confusion. Plus I'm not really sure if I like how this one turned out but I did get this done in one day, normally it takes at least three or four days because I'm a slow writer. Anyway, I'm hoping to get in an update every Saturday or Sunday. Review if I got anything wrong or just to give me your thoughts on the chapter.  
Until next update  
~Maddy:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so let's start with an apology. I didn't really get any inspiration for this chapter until a couple of hours ago and I had people over so I thought it'd be rude if I locked myself in my room... Anyway, I was wondering what you guys would think of a chapter in Jace's POV. I'm not really sure I'd be good at writing in Jace's POV though. Review or pm me your thoughts.  
Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare**

The Lightwood's house looked more like a mansion, it had grey sandstone walls with beautiful flower gardens and a big fountain in the front garden. Large green hedges surrounded the house on the inside on the fence and there were trees that I could see a bit away from the back of the house. The house itself had three stories and what looked like four cars spaces in the garage. Alec drove the car into one of the spaces of the garage and when he got out he motioned for me to dive my bike up next to the car.

Alec announced he was going to pick up someone called Max and asked if Magnus wanted to go with him. Because Magnus had a fascination with the blue eyed boy he quickly answered with an enthusiastic yes.

My mouth gaped wide open when I entered the foyer of the house, it had a big white staircase that lead both way once it reached the second floor. On the left of the stairs there were big glass doors that lead to what looked like an outside entertainment area with a large pool in the backyard. On the right there was a hallway that lead to the back of the house.

"Wow," I breathed out quietly. "Are you guys freakin millionaires or somethin'?"

Isabelle who was behind me sighed and answered, "Something like that. I don't really like to flaunt our wealth around but my father being the snob he is had a completely different idea."

My jaw probably looks like it's touching the floor by now. I have a lot of money but certainly don't have enough to buy a freaking three story mansion that looks similar to something that would be found in a fairy tale. Jace comes up to me and gently grabs my jaw and closes my mouth with a soft smile on his face.

I turn a faint red but quickly put on a nonchalant look and walked towards the back yard with Jace following me. Looking around I noticed an archway of big green bushes with dark green rose bud looking things attached to the leaves, I walked towards that archway and under it was a pebble walkway that lead into darkness. I continued walking, completely forgetting about Jace and brushed my hands across the soft leaves of the bushes.

"Clary! Where'd you go?" Jace called out to me.

I turned around and walked backwards, "I'm in here."

As I yelled back I could've sworn that the bushes soft leaves pulled back from my hand and shrunk down away from me. Frowning I shrugged and continued walking forwards again. The passageway was made of bushes at the bottom with the dark green rose buds on the and it had some sort of large dark green plant covering the top and blocking a bit of the sunlight making it hard to see ahead of me. I spotted the archway coming to a stop and sped up a bit, when I reached the end I gasped a t the sight before me.

I was speechless at the sight.

In front of me was a circular sort of clearing with a huge beautiful fountain in the centre,the fountain was decorated with angels holding golden harps and along the sides there were angels with black wings falling. The clearing was surrounded by black iron fence that were webbed with beautiful dark ivy and jasmine flower vines. Tall bushes with the dark green rose buds surrounded the outside of the five closing anyone in here in. The fountain had what looked like purple water lilies floating in the clear water and there were more of the green rose buds in there too.

I could hear Jace yelling out to me and hear his footsteps against the pebbles. "Clary, we're supposed to be doing our project not wasting time in a garden!"

"Jace! This isn't _just_ a garden, this is like a magical fairyland that little girls dream of!" I yelled back and yet again I could've sworn the rose buds shrank away from my loud voice.

Finally Jace reached me and slowed to walk up to me. I went to sit on the edge of the fountain and dipped my hand in the water until it reached my sleeve. The cool water rushed in between my fingers and I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Jace! What's that in the water?" I asked excitedly.

He came closer to me and peered into the water where my hand was, falling right for my trap. As quick as lightening I brought my other hand into the water and cupped water in my hands. I brought my hands up and completely drenched Jace's face and hair. Quickly darting away from the edge of the water, I ran over towards the pebble tunnel and sprinted into the dark archway.

"Clary, I am so going to kill you when I catch you!" I heard Jace scream to me followed by heavy pounding footsteps on the pebbles.

Laughing like a maniac I reached the end and sprinted back into the house after kicking my flats off. I run up the stairs taking two at a time and slowed to a fast walk down the hallway. On both sides of the hallway there were six doors, I opened the first on the left side and discovered a bathroom. An expensive looking bathroom at that, the tiles alone looked like a million dollars with tiny little crystals lining the outer edges of the tiles. A big double jet shower, a big sink and mirror and a massive bathtub/ jacuzzi filled the space of the bathroom.

Hearing the back sliding door slam shut I quickly ran to the next room that was decorated for a nine or ten year old boy, shutting the door I went to the other side of the hallway and entered the door in front of me. The whole wall was glass - giving a beautiful view of the garden - and had a piano next to it. There were different sorts of electric and normal guitars on the left wall and there was a big cabinet holding I have no idea what. I heard Jace's heavy footprints coming up the stairs and slamming open doors.

I quickly ran over to the cupboard and open the doors to see a mini room with all types of drum pieces on shelves. I ran over to the other side of the mini room when I heard the music room open and started to climb the shelves. Once I reached the top shelve which was shelf number thirteen I rolled to the wall and pressed my back against it. I stretched my feet down until it touched the wall and accidentally knocked my feet against something cold.

From the sound it made from when it hit the floor it must have been a symbol, I winced and shrunk back against the wall when the door opened letting some light in.

"Clary?" He called.

Giggling like one of this creepy girls in the horror movies I called out in a high pitched ghost like voice, "Over here little boy."

I made sure to drag out each word as I said it, I rolled over until I was on the edge and peeked over the edge of the shelf. Just as I did that Jace looked up and caught my eye. I winked at him and grinned while his mouth parted a bit.

"You'd wanna hope your good at catching falling objects Jacey-Boo."

He had a confused look on his face which turned to horror when he saw me role off the shelf and start falling. I closed my eyes and counted to three and started to roll around in the air until I was flat out like a twig. Luke had taught me to make my body go limp so that when they - hopefully - catch me, my body doesn't snap their arms down thus both falling down. We had practised on balancing beams that were set up in certain places in between trees in the forest around our training centre.

I opened my eyes just as arms enclosed around my shoulders and knees. It all went in sort of slow motion after that, we both toppled to the ground with me straddling a very inconvenient part of Jace's body. The force of the fall knocked me onto my elbows so that I was basically on top of Jace with only our chests separated. Everything was touching Jace beneath me and I'm sure he was more than aware of that fact due to reasons down south. Jace had his eyes closed with his mouth still partly open, when he opened his eyes I found myself stuck in his darker than normal golden amber coloured eyes.

His eyes were wide, it almost seemed as if he wasn't breathing and he seemed to be locked in my gaze too. My hair went on both sides of our faces, locking ourselves in a red haze from the sun shining through my red curls. Jace's eyes half closed and he started to move his face upwards toward mine. I lowered my head a tiny bit and shivered when I felt his work calloused hand brush against my neck and settle buried in my hair.

His eyes darted to my lips then back up to my eyes, he closed the distance between us and our lips brushed softly against each other's, sending sparks and tingles through my lips. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard Izzy yell out our names. Jerking backwards I quickly jumped off of Jace and walked backwards over to the wall, pressing my back against it. I watched as Jace's head slumped back down to the ground and his shoulders fall down.

He opened his eyes fully and saw me with my back pressed against the wall as far away from him as possible in the small room. He started to sit up and I quickly darted out of the drum room and out of the music room. I was a few steps out of the room when I ran into a small body and landed back on the ground. I looked at the boy who was on his back across from me and quickly got up to help him. He looked up at me and his eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently.

His jaw is still basically touching the floor and I see shock in his eyes. I quickly realise it's probably because a stranger just knocked him over in his house. He nods his head and goes to get up but stops and hisses a bit. I gently grab his shoulders and haul him onto his feet and introduce myself.

"Sorry. I'm Clary, Jace's and Izzy's friend from their new school."

He nodded and said shyly, "I'm Max, their brother. Can I ask what your doing here?"

I nod, "I'm supposed to be doing a biology assignment with Jace but I got distracted and splashed him with water from the fountain. Then we played a mini game of hide and seek tiggy."

Smiling a little, Max bent down to the ground to look for his glasses that were a metre away from where we landed, I got down on my knees too and grabbed what he was looking for. I gently put his glasses back on properly and brushed the hair away from his forehead so it wasn't covering his eyes anymore. He turned a bright cherry red and giggling I got back up after picking up the book he dropped too.

It was the 'Angel Sanctuary' Manga which was one of my favourites. "Hey that's one of my favourites! Do you like it?" I ask excitedly.

He shook his head and frowned, "No not really, I can't figure out how to read it. I normally read these in the original languages so now I can't read it properly."

"How about I show you how to read it after I finish some of the assignment with... Jace." It dawned on me that I'd have to face Jace again after our awkward situation.

He nodded his head and was about to say something when Isabelle came around the corner. "Clary! There you are, oh and Max. How was your day bub?" She asked her brother coming up to ruffle his hair which he promptly patted down again.

He looked down almost as if embarrassed, "Riley was giving me a but of trouble today but other then that it was pretty good I suppose," he paused and looked up at me then said excitedly. "Paige said hi to me today! She even waved to me."

I smiled a bit and and leaned against the wall, listening to the siblings talk about their day. Just then the music room door opened and Jace walked out. Blushing I ducked my head down making my hair cover my face, I looked up at Jace through my hair and saw him staring at me intently with curiosity.

"So Clary, do you wanna start the assignment now?" Asked Jace, suddenly right in front of me.

I forced the blush off my face and looked up into his golden eyes. With a small nod from me, we both said a quick goodbye to Max and Izzy and I followed him as he lead me somewhere. He turned down a few passageways before we stopped at a big beautiful oak door decorated with angels and demons battling. He opened the door and we entered a large circular library with a big oak desk in the middle of the room, the desk was held up by what looked like angels.

Jace lead us to one of the arm chairs in the corner of the room with a coffee table in front of it. We both sat down in an awkward silence for a while until he finally broke it.

"Why did you run Clary?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why did you run from me in the music room?" He asked again more clearly.

I looked down and twisted my fingers around, "I'm pretty sure that isn't on the question sheet Jace. Get it out so we can start the assignment."

He looked frustrated but complied to my request. He got out the sheet and two note books, one for me because I had left my bag somewhere in the house. He opened the book and setting the sheet in between us on the coffee he started the questions.

"What's your full name?" He grabbed a pen out of one of the pen holders on the coffee table as he asked.

"Clarissa Adele Garroway. I was a Mogenstern until my mother divorced my father, then I was a Fray and then I was a Fairchild when we had to change our last name. Now I go by Lukes last name Garroway." I answered with a small smile as I saw his confused face. His pen poised over the paper hesitated, "Just write Clarissa Adele Garroway."

He wrote it down and I grabbed a pen from the holder, "What's your full name Golidlocks?"

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I am legally a Lightwood but I prefer Herondale."

I gave him a confused look and when he didn't clarify what he meant I wrote it down and asked the next question, "Favourite color?"

"Emerald green." He immediately answered, looking straight into my eyes.

I paused for a second and wrote it down, "Mines burple."

He looked at me oddly and I shrugged. This continued on for around an hour, I learned a lot of different things about Jace too. If he could be an animal he would be a lion be cause he resembles one apparently. If he was a girl he would choose the name Lillian, his favourite animal is a meerkat and he loves riding horses. We only did half of the assignment after we got distracted in just looking at each other. He did most of the looking though, I looked down at my lap until I felt the him sit on the armrest of the chair.

I looked up into his eyes and asked as he leaned in closer, "Jace what are you doing?"

He answered in a quiet murmur, "I know you feel an effect from me Clary, so why did you run away from me?"

Deciding to play dumb I questioned, "I don't know what your talking about Jace, the thing in the music room was nothing to me. It was simply driven by lust and nothing else."

I almost felt like saying sorry for my words when I saw hurt flash in his eyes, I shouldn't feel to bad since we've only known each other for two days.

He open his mouth to say something but then my phone started to ring. I fetched it out of my pocket and answered it after checking the caller I.D.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Luke answered I a quiet voice, "Valentine has sent some of his men to our house. They're scoping the area, most likely looking for you." My eyes widened a bit and I quickly glanced at Jace's curious face.

"Hang on a sec Luke, I've got company." I stood up abruptly and moved over to the side of the room. I shot a cold glare at Jace when he made a move to follow me, "You can continue now Luke."

I heard him drag in a big breath, "Valentine sent around seven or eight men this afternoon around one-ish. They haven't left yet and are still trying to get into the house. I'm in the underground hideout with Demon and Phantom."

I frowned a bit, "Loosen the security system and let them in."

"Bu-"

"Hang on Luke, if you let them think they got themselves in they'll go straight to what they're looking for and we'll be able to figure his intentions out. If they try go anywhere seat the dogs on them. If it's documents they want out strong protection on the important ones and keep all of our information locked away tightly, take out the fake information on us. Keep the security cameras on them."

He huffed in response and I heard a door open and a chair squeak. I heard Demon whining a little bit and told Luke to put the loud speaker on.

"Baby Boy, I'll be home tomorrow ok? You hang in there and stay with your brother. Listen to Papa Luke and be good for me please."

I heard a small yip in response and smiled a bit. I looked up to Jace and saw he had a frown on his confused face.

"Ok I've done what you said and I've got all the security cameras watching them. Three of them are trying to crack the entry code… yep they've got it. Five of them are entering and are going straight to the office."

"Ok you've got spare food and drinks in the room with you, stay in there until I get home after school tomorrow. I've got to go now, I'll figure out where I'm staying tonight."

After we said quick goodbyes I blew kisses to the dogs and hung up. "Yes Jace?" I could see he was practically itching to ask a question. "And you do realise it isn't police to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations right?"

He managed to look a bit sheepish before firing his questions at me, "Who were you talking about trying to break into your house? Why do you have security cameras and why do you have fake information on you and your… children?"

I rolled my eyes, "Here we go again, Demon and Phantom are my Baby Boys ok? I am not a teenage mum and I prefer to keep it that way. Remember how I said my father had certain men come after me, well my father sent some of his men to look in my house for information on me and my legal dad Luke. Because we don't really want him following our every move we have fake information in case he decides to break in and steal some of our information. And we have security cameras because we have a lot of enemies who would prefer us six feet underground."

He looked shocked, "Well why don't you tell the police? Or the FBI? They could help get your father behind bars for good."

Shaking my head at his silliness, "That won't work stupid because Luke is the police and the FBI and a undercover agent. He basically runs the whole countries FBI force."

His mouth dropped open. "Well I gotta find a place to stay the night since I'm not going home anytime soon with Valentine hanging around."

I pulled out my phone to look for the nearest motel and went to sit in Jace's armchair sines he took mine. I swung my legs over the side and looked at the motels close to the Lightwoods house.

Jace cleared his throat, "You know Clary, you could just stay here if you want."

Looking up from my phone to him I said, "I wouldn't want to intrude though, I'm fine with staying at a motel for the night."

"Nonsense, you are staying here and that's that. I'll go tell Izzy." He stood up to leave and I followed him.

..:..

Izzy had agreed saying that her parents wouldn't care because they were away on another business trip after only two days of being here. Max was more then excited when he heard the news of me staying. I'm starting to think he has a little… fixation on me. Izzy then told us that we all had to go to Pandemonium, I had put up an argument making the point that there was no one to look after Max. Apparently they had already organised Max to go over to their auntie Cleophas's for a few hours. When she came over she was very hesitant about finding out who I was but let us go out anyway. After I promised Max I would teach him how to read it the next day he left willingly.

Now here I am sitting on Isabelle's bed with Magnus flipping through a magazine beside me while Izzy looked for club appropriate clothing for me. Clothes were strewn all across the floor and makeup which, fortunately for Magnus, included lots of glitter. Suddenly Isabelle let out a small shriek and came running out of her walk in closet with a blood red piece of cloth. It literally did not look anything like a dress, just a piece of cloth.

"Clary, it's perfect for you!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Uh Isabelle, that would be perfect for me if I wanted to start up a strip club in Pandemonium." I said, crossing my arms.

"I doubt Jace would mind if you put on a strip show for him." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"Well you have stripped in a club before and I'm pretty sure you've already seen the attraction Jace has for you." Magnus said with a raised eyebrow.

"You've stripped in a club before? Oh my god!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Hey, I was drunk! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled equally as loud.

"Oh. Well go put this on now." Ordered Izzy.

Before I could complain i was pushed into Izzy's bathroom with the door slammed shut behind me. This is gunna be a long night. Sighing I was about to take the dress of but was stopped when Izzy opened the door again and threw in a pair of lacy underwear with a matching bra.

"Change into those too, I promise they are brand new." She yelled through the door.

I picked up the black lacy underwear between two fingers and realised it was a thong.

"Izzy I am _not_ wearing a thong! No matter what I am not going to wear a permanent wedgie for the whole night!" I yelled back to her. "Don't you have anything that covers more of my ass?"

After a few seconds the door opened a crack again and another pair of black lacy underwear came flying at my face, "Here you are Princess. That ones new too."

I stripped of all my clothing and put on the new clothing she gave to me. The dress was definitely small and would probably only just cover my ass. The blood red colour was a few shades darker then my hair and blended with my curls. From the looks of it it was tight, had small circles cut out of the sides and the black lacy bra made it look like I had bigger boobs then what I had. the dress got stuck when I tried to get it over my head and I realisec I had to go out of the closet for Izzy's help. The dress was covering my nose down and was bunched up just under my boobs showing all of my belly and down.

"Izzy, can you open the door for me please?" I asked through the door.

The door swung open and there stood an open mouthed, slightly blushing Jace.

**Wow, over 4,000 words in this chapter. This is by far the longest but I just couldn't figure out how to stop it. Sorry if it dragged on for too long... Also oh my god I'm two weeks late. I am officially such an horrible person I can not believe it. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. So yeah I was wondering if I should make this a two person POV story or if I should just make it Clary's POV. Review you thoughts on this chapter and yet again it is not beta'd, just me quickly looking through it. Until next update (which is hopefully sooner than two weeks). Also, I'll be posting my MALEC fanfiction in about half an hour so if you could take a look at it I will love you forever.  
~maddyrose99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so maybe I should just tell ya that I'm probably gunna update every two weeks, I was sort of excited to be writing a club scene because I can mention a whole heap of tracks that I listen to (I listen to edm (electronic dance music for those who don't know) and hardstyle so I might mention a whole heap of dj's in this story). Oh and btw I have no idea what sort of music that all the American clubs play. Never been to a club either so I don't know many alcoholic drinks.  
I just realised that I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer at the start of the chapters. So here it is  
I own absolutely nothing but the plot point, that includes the characters, the tracks I mention in this or some lines from the books that may be in here**.

Jace's eyes widened a bit and trailed up and down my body. His eyes stopped at my belly button that had my blue sapphire belly ring in it, he's eyes trailed down my legs and back up again. It was almost as if he were lighting my body on fire with his eyes, my body burned where his eyes looked and I was frozen on the spot.

"Oh my god Jace! Get out you disgusting pervert!" Shrieked Izzy.

Magnus meanwhile was giving me a mean full look and pointedly looking from me to Jace. He had an amused look on his face and was obviously trying to hold back laughter. Slowly Jace started to move from staring at me and slowly back up to the door, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Right, I'll uh, just go now…" he spluttered pointing with his thumb to the door behind him. He did one of those walking out of the door backwards thing and the door slammed shut behind him.

When his footsteps disappeared somewhere down the hall Magnus burst into a fit of laughter, Izzy soon followed with a round of giggles. I just stood there red faced and practically half naked. They stopped after a minute or two but one look at my face sent them off again.

"You… should've seen… the look on… his face!" Magnus managed to say in between his giggles. "Oh he is so into you."

"Would someone please help me now? I prefer not standing half naked in a piece of cloth that hardly covers my ass in front of a girl I've known for two days and my best friend!" I gritted out.

Izzy made a huffing noise and got off the bed on which she had fallen onto while giggling. She quickly came over to me and pulled the bottom of the dress down over my stomach and ass. Like I had guessed before it stopped just under my butt and was quite revealing in the front too. It was blood red, had a front dip, showing the little cleavage I have, and two circles cut out in the side which showed my ribs. It had a strap which went around my head that most likely kept the dress from falling down and giving the boys a show.

Izzy pulled and twisted the dress for a few minutes until it sat just right. She then dragged me over to her vanity table and grabbed out a couple of pins with red flowers on them. She straightened my hair until in was pin straight and pulled back my fringe and pinned it in place with the pins. Next she grabbed out her dark eye make up which included black mascara, sparkly green eyeliner and dark greys and blacks eyeshadow. She got Magnus to come over and paint my fingernails blood red and the same with my toenails. Once they both finished Isabelle rummaged through the draws filled with make up and grabbed out bright red lipstick.

Once applied they both stepped back and nodded in synchronisation, kind of creepily to be honest. I gave them a suspicious look and turned around slowly. My mouth dropped open. It was me in the mirror with the dress that looked way too short but for some reason looked perfect on me. My eyes were dark and smoky with the sparkly green eyeliner surrounding with a sharp point on the outside of my eye. My lips looked bigger and more plump with the blood red lipstick she put on me.

My eyes started to tear up when I realised that I looked exactly like my mother in one of the photos Luke had of her when she was my age. Apart from the straight hair we looked the exact same, Magnus saw the look on my face and came up to me and wrapped me in his arms around me.

"We should take a picture to send to Luke while he's in the safe room." He said, trying to lighten my saddened mood. I had filled him in what was happening when Isabelle was getting dressed before. Magnus stepped away from me, grabbed out his phone and snapped a picture of me smiling slightly. I walked up to him in time to see him sending it to Luke with a message saying, _taking her out to distract her. Don't worry I'll take care of her_.

"Don't be silly Magnus, as soon as we get there you'll go off trying to seduce Alec into dancing with you." I smirked at the goofy grin he gave me.

I heard Izzy gasp from behind me, "We have like five minutes to get to the club before it opens and we'll be at the back of the line for ages."

"I'll wait for you two outside." I said as I walked out of the room still barefoot.

I walked down the stairs and plopped myself down on the bottom step once I reached the first floor. I propped my head on my hand and thought about what had happened before. I have got to admit that maybe what Magnus said was right. He did sort of look at me differently compared to other girls at school, maybe if I got to know him I could at least be friends with him. Maybe more than that in the future, even though we've only known each other for two days I had certainly felt a spark of some kind when we had sort of kissed before.

"Clary, I have shoes for you!" Isabelle yelled from behind me.

I stood up and looked to the death traps in her hands. Stilettos, I hate stilettos. "Nope, absolutely not Izzy. How do you expect me to walk in those death traps in a club?"

She reached me and waved her hand at the question, "You'll do fine now put them on. They're only 6 inches tall they're the lowest heels I have."

My eyes widened and got Magnus help me keep my balance as I stepped up into the massive heels. I tugged my dress down a little bit and pulled my long red hair over my left shoulder. Just then Jace and Alec came around the corner, they both stopped when they spotted us, mouths dropping open. Alec staring at the person beside me and Jace looking directly at me. I turned to Magnus grinning as he winked at Alec who turned as red as a tomato and quickly looked away.

Magnus had changed into his purple tank top with purple sequins on it, second skin black jeans, he had spiked up his hair and looked like he had thrown a bucket of rainbow glitter on himself. Jace wore a tight white t-shirt, black jeans and his hair looked like he just got out of bed. Alec had on a black t-shirt with black jeans and his hair had the same 'I just got out of bed look' as Jace. Isabelle had a short royal blue dress on with what looked like black heels that were twice the size as mine, she had the same smoky eyes with glittery blue eyeliner and bright red lipstick on.

"Eyes up here mate." I snapped when I saw Jace's eyes wander down my body.

Isabelle giggle behind me and said, "Jeez guys you can basically cut the sexual tension in this room with scissors."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front doors. "How exactly are we getting there?"

"Shotty not being the designated driver!" Yelled Magnus and Isabelle in creepy unison.

Me and Jace both looked at each other and then turned our gazes to Alec. All four of us smiled sweetly at him and he sighed, "Fine, I'll drive. I'm not next time though."

..:..

It took us five minutes to figure out who was sitting where in the car, I had eventually got frustrated at them and started to yell at everyone to get their asses in the car or I was going to "whoop all their asses to next year". Alec was driving, Magnus was in the passenger seat, Isabelle was on my right, I was in the middle and Jace was on my left. Isabelle was staring out the window most of the time while Jace was looking at me, I was watching Magnus shamelessly flirt with Alec who was beet red and looked very distracted from the road. After ten minutes we got to the club and as soon as the car stopped we were all out of the car in seconds.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I could hear and feel the bass thumping out the club doors. Music with bass was my favourite, it sort of calmed me to be honest and it was the best music to vent your anger to. We got in line which fortunately wasn't too long and stood there, me Isabelle and Jace we standing just behind Magnus and Alec. Suddenly Isabelle got her phone out and texted someone. After she was satisfied with her phone she went and grabbed mine and Jace's wrists and after yelling over the music to Alec and Magnus, dragged us to the entrance.

Once she reached there she yelled out, "Meliorn! Thank god your here! I did _not _want to be the fifth wheel."

She rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. I looked to Jace and raised my eyebrows in question. He shrugged and walked up to them.

Suddenly Magnus yelled to someone at the front of the line, "Hey Richard! Wanna let us in?"

I looked at him quizzically and he answered my unasked question, "Did I forget to mention that my father opened up a club a couple of days ago? Yes well, I know all the people who work here."

"I'm gunna go in then, I'll meet you at the bar." I walked away from Magnus after he gave a nod and started walking up to this Richard guy, he nodded his head for me to get in. Some people started to glare and shouted started up along the front of the line. I flipped them all off and walked in, I had left the others behind me knowing that they would find me some time during the night.

As I walked through the sweating bodies towards the bar someone made the very wrong decision to pinch my ass. I whipped my head around and grabbed the hand before it could retreat and twisted it until I could just hear a crack. Twisting his arm behind his back I stepped up close to the guy and put my lips to his ear.

"Touch any part of my body again and I swear you won't be able to have any kids when your older. Ok?"

The guy nodded and I let go of his arm, brushing my hands off I walked away to the bar. I sat at one of the stools and called out to the bar person. Once he came I ordered a lemon drop shot, with me being only seventeen I told the guy I was friends with Magnus Bane and he dropped the underage issue. Now that I think back to it I'm pretty sure I had seen the bartender around Magnus' house while I was over there.

I downed the shot once it was given to me and swung around on the barstool until I was facing the dance floor. The next song that came on was one of my favourites, better luck next time by Bombs Away, I'm pretty sure this was the Joel Fletcher mix. I saw something glittery from the corner of my eyes and ran over to said glittery person.

"Maggie! You gotta come dance with me!" I yelled over the music.

He nodded so I grabbed his hand a dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. Once we reached the middle we both started to jump and throw our heads around and just muck around. I made Magnus listen to all of my music so we both started shouting the lyrics when the singing came back on.

"_You thought you could hurt me  
Did you think I was blind  
I thought you better  
Better luck next time  
Better luck next time_

_You thought that you had me  
Got away with the crime  
But now you know  
Better luck next time!_"

Let's just say we were making quite a scene. When the song ended we both stopped dancing and started laughing. He grabbed my hand suddenly and dragged me off to the bar.

He grinned at me deviously, "Wanna do shots?"

I stepped away from him and help my hands up while shaking my head exaggeratedly. "You know what happened last time. Out came Miss Professional Drunk Stripper."

"Don't be a wuss!" He motioned to the bartender and seconds later the guy came back with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. He filled them and passed them to Maggie who gave one to me. We clinked them together and threw our heads back. Sort of like what they do in movies.

I flinched slightly at the burn as the liquid went down my throat and smiled at Magnus. After two more shots I was starting to feel a little fuzzy in the head.

"Hey Waggie, got school ta-morrow. What we gonna do?" I asked with a slight slur.

He giggled back at me and wiggled his eyebrows, "We gunna get Allie-boo, Izzy-boo and Jacey-boo and do me shots!"

We both started giggling and started searching the club for them. I wobbled on my heels and gripped onto what I assumed was Magnus' arm and steadied myself. The person turned and looked at me with black eyes.

"What a surprise seeing you here, little sister."

I didn't feel so tipsy anymore.

**By the way I didn't really like how this chapter went. I was gunna add heaps more in but I thought I'd cut it short and this is how it turned out.  
Review and tell me what you thought.  
Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't edit it or anything because I really wanted to get this up...  
Until next update  
~Maddy**


End file.
